her new life
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: As Kagome's life in the fuedal era ends another begins. she'll find new love and overcome challenges in her new life Gundamseedinuyasha crossover the pairing are SesshomaruKagome KiraKagalli and MwuMarialle
1. what was old

Leaving Them Behind

As I walked to the well I remembered all the good times I've had in the feudal era but then remembered all the times I've had to see Kikyo and Inu Yasha together. I felt like a fool. I thought he loved me back but all along he always belonged to Kikyo. And I found that he only loved me in a sister way. I now have a real dream. Steph, my cousin, is the richest person in the world and has her own Gundam company. She only has a few now and doesn't give them away to the earth forces she is a employee of Zaft. She is a Gundam scientist and personally makes them. Stephanie built me my own Gundam to.

It's all black with a saber sword and two rifles that attach to the side. It has red attachments. And since I'm an advanced coordinator It moves by thought and it has a shield and gun. But when I don't want to have the things attached to me I put on a suit that when I go onto the motion pad on the ground I control by using my movements that make the Gundam do the same. I have three sets of major weapons you'll see later what they are In the Zaft forces I am known as Lady Shikyo. I am a pilot of my Gundam. My Gundams name is night strike x-450. It has an invisibility cloaking device and only I can pilot it. It has pipes in it's arms where it can shoot bombs out of it's palms. In the control room it has a advanced system that if I get knocked out it will automatically fly back to the ship or it'll fight on it's own. And it has a highly advanced system that if it gets to hot in the cockpit it will cool it down. As I finally made it to the well I saw everyone waiting for me as I smiled and Sango ran up to me and had me in a bear hug.  
"Kagome I'm going to miss you" she said with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm going to miss you to" I said as I started to cry as well.  
"please don't leave me mama" Shippo said as he hugged me as well.  
"I'm sorry Shippo-chan but I have to get back to my duties and family in my time" I said as I pulled away.  
"don't forget us Kagome" said Inu Yasha as he hugged me as well as Miroku "I'd never forget you guys" I said as I pulled away from them too

"Miroku I want you to promise me you'll only rub Sango and never ask or touch any other woman again" I said as he laughed and nodded

" my woman I'll miss you" Kouga said as he hugged me

"I'll miss you to" I said as I cried harder

"we'll all miss you lady Kagome" said myoga from Inu Yasha's shoulder

" you to Myoga" I said as I smiled through my tears

"well it's time to go I'll always have the pictures of you guys" I said as they smiled and Inu pulled out his pictures

"us to" he said as he kissed my cheek and I sat on the side of the well.  
"I expect you'll keep practicing?" said Sesshomaru as he walked over to me with Rin

"course I will fluffy" I said as Rin came out from behind his leg

"Kagome nee-Chan do you have to go?" she said as I nodded.  
"I have to but I'll remember you guys always" I said

"Kagome we have a gift for you to always remember us" said Kouga who had something behind his back

"ya we want you to take care of him" said Ayame and Sango as Kouga took a baby white wolf out from behind it's back. the little wolf had cute little ears tipped in brown with little spots of brown on his stomach and paws. it's tail had a little brown tip as well he looked like he was only a week old.

"oh thank you it's so cute!" I said as I kissed Kouga's cheek and hugged Ayame and Sango before carefully taking the baby wolf in my arms. it also had cute little chocolate brown eyes.  
"take care of him one of the woman heard you were going away and thought he'd be a good gift" said Kouga

"thanks Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Ayame I will" I said rubbing it's ears

"we'll miss you so much Kagome it won't be the same" said Miroku as he walked over to Sango and put his hands around her waist as Sango smiled

"one last thing before I go" I said

"I want you guys to always stay together and I don't want you to, to end up killing each other" I said as I pointed the last thing at Kouga, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru

"we will and I'll make sure they don't" Shippo said from Sango's shoulder laughing lightly as Ayame nodded

"well bye" I said as I fell into the well crying fiercely.

End prologue


	2. leaving behind your life long home

Chapter one

As I sat in my room staring at the ceiling I thought about how I signed up to become a full time Zaft pilot. Stephanie said she'd come up to inspect and repair the Gundams if they were damaged. And when that happened she'd come see me. Sano or his full name Sanosuke my pet wolf laid on my stomach. I shook my head. Kouga is so clueless sometimes.  
'he forgot about breast feeding tat idiot!' I yelled in my head as I rubbed his fur. he started to wag his little tail as I giggled.  
"honey it's time to go" my mother yelled as I sat up putting Sano down as he curled up and walked over to the closet and put on the burgundy Zaft uniform. I walked into my personal bathroom and put my hair into a high pony tail and left a few strands down to frame my face. I ran into my room pulling out a pink string bag and running back into the bathroom quickly shoving everything in while putting on a dark red lipstick and light red eyeliner. I looked my self over before running back into my room and putting all the last of the feudal era pictures in. I walked to my bed and picked Sano up as he hopped onto my shoulder. (Sano is like Kilala he has a small form and a big form). I saw my mother, Souta and Jii-chan standing at the door. I grabbed my keys off the wall and walked over to them giving them a light smile as Sano purred.  
"do you want to drive one last time" asked my mother softly as I nodded.

We walked out and mother shut and locked the door. We all walked over to my black shiny 2004 hummer and got in. Jii-chan in the passenger side with the back massager and my mother and Souta in the back with Sano. I put the key Into the ignition and started it up. I pulled out of the drive way with one last look at my home. As I drove down the street I saw Eri, Ayume, Yuka and Hojo running towards us. I slowed down and pulled over as they stopped. I saw their faces were all red from crying as they ran over to my window.

"Kagome you can't leave" Ayume said as she cried her eyes out.  
"I have to my Gundam is already been taken their and all my possessions" I said as Hojo shook his head as more tears flew out of his eyes as well.  
"Kagome you can't go nothing will be the same" Hojo said as he hugged me from where I sat

"if you want you can come with me to see me off" I said as they nodded their head and got in to the extra seats in the back

"well I'll miss you to" I said as I started to drive again and turned the radio on. The song came on it was evanescence my immortal.

-I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to go,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
your presence still lingers here,

and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have.  
All of me.

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind ,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have.  
All of me.

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have.  
All of me-

By time the song was done I was sobbing lightly thinking how much I was going to miss everyone even the well. I looked into the mirror to see that my friends were still crying but harder. I smiled a sad smile as I pulled into the parking lot and parked as we unloaded and everyone gathered around me.  
"please don't leave sis I'll miss you to much" Souta said as he held onto my leg and cried

"I'll be back Souta and I'll visit on the holidays and even write" I said as Hojo, Eri, Ayume, and Yuka had me in a hug. By this time I had black lines down the front of my face from my eyeliner. They all stepped away and Hojo kissed me one last time and I blushed lightly. I reached into my hummer for the baby wipes and my string bag as I looked in the mirror and cleaned my face before reapplying my eye liner And putting my duffel over my shoulder and then Jii-chan and my mother joined Souta in our last family hug. as Sano hopped onto my shoulder to also say goodbye as we pulled apart.  
"we'll miss you Kagome just don't get yourself killed" Jii-chan said as I smiled

"if I can survive demons and fights with Inu Yasha I think I can handle this and here mom the keys to my hummer" I whispered back as I gave her my keys and the guards men yelled that it was time to leave. I hugged everyone one last time before running to the door to the spaceship and got aboard with Sano by my side.  
"name miss" asked the man as he looked at the list

"lady Kagome Higurashi" I said as he nodded and bowed

"a pleasure to have you aboard I'll show you to your private quarters until we reach the Versuala may I ask why you have a baby wolf with you?" the man said as he shut the doors and walked as I followed.

"I found it in a forest not to far from my shrine with it's parents killed so I decided to take it in" I lied as He led me to a room and opened the door. I walked into see a king size bed and a vanity in the room.  
"thank you that will be all" I said as the man said one last thing before leaving "we will be arriving in 5 hours" I walked over to the bed and laid down. My last thoughts were 'I will miss you all' before I went off into dream land with Sano cuddled by my stomach.

End Kagome's point of view

4 and ½ hours later

Athrun's point of view

As me, Nicol, Yzack and Dearka stood at the loading dock we saw a ship with a black Gundam being taken over to where the others were. I started to wonder why they didn't just walk it in. They had a few men carrying bags and suitcases.  
"wonder who's Gundam and luggage that is" Dearka said as the man walked past us. He stopped and asked who the Gundam belonged to and got the name lady Shikyo before he hurried off to follow the others.  
"lady Kagome" I whispered not knowing who she is

"do any of you know who she is?" asked Yzack as we shook our heads as we heard Raww La Krueza call us to his office. As we walked their we saw a new room that had the name Miss. Kagome on the door. As we got to his office we lined up in front of his desk as he began to speak

"well as you can see we'll be having a new pilot on board" he said as we nodded our heads

"her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is a more advanced coordinator" he said as my eyes widened

"theirs a more advanced race of coordinators?" asked Yzack disbelievingly

"yes and she has gladly accepted to join us, the Gundam she pilots is also more advanced I don't have a lot of information at the moment but the name is the x-450 Night Strike Gundam it is not piloted like yours and that's all I have but when she gets here she'll probably tell us all about it" he said as we nodded

"she should be arriving with in the next ½ hour" he said as he dismissed us. I walked out of the room the others following as we went back to the loading dock. I decided that I wanted a closer look and hopped over the rail and slowly hovered down.  
"hey Athrun what're you doing" Nicol yelled as he followed me

"getting a closer look at this new Gundam" I said as I walked over to it I walked up the stairs and to the cock pit. I opened it to see a bunch of wires and other object as I turned I saw Nicol and Yzack also looking around.  
"how does it work I wonder" Nicol said as I walked in more but was zapped by some kind of shield I move back and get out as the cock pit door closes.

"We've better get ready she'll probably be a bitch" Yzack murmured as we got back to the stairs and walked back to our rooms. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.  
" what am I going to do" I said to my self as I fell asleep.

15 minutes later

I awoke to someone shaking me slightly. I opened an eye to see Dearka as he shook his head.  
"hey captain wants us at the loading docks" he said as I got up

"yea I'm coming" I said as I got up and walked behind him. We reached the loading dock I saw the others their waiting silently. As we made it over their I saw the captain getting ready to talk.  
"I have been told that the ship will be arriving soon" he said as I nodded. We stood on either side of him as the speaker went on.  
" we will be hooking up to the bloody knuckles now" the voice said as the doors started to open and people started walking out. But through the crowd a women could be seen walking towards us I nearly gasped. She looked beautiful her hair was in a high pony tail and her uniform was tight and showed her curves. She had dark red lipstick and eyeliner that I thought made her look even more beautiful. As she got closer she was carrying a pink string tie bag over her shoulder and a little wolf on her shoulder. I smiled to myself As she stood in front of us and saluted to captain Raww and introduced herself.  
"hello my name's Kagome Higurashi" she said in a melodic voice as the captain nodded.  
" I am captain Raww La Krueza introduce yourselves" he said as we nodded

"My name's Dearka Elthman" he said smiling pervertedly at her

"Name's Yzack Jule" Yzack said plainly looking away

"My names Athrun Zala" I said as she blushed lightly as I smirked

"my name is Nicol Armafi" Nicol said as she smiled and nodded.  
"it's nice to meet you" she said as she shook our hands

End Chapter One


	3. sorry about my friends

Chapter Three: Sorry About Them

"it's nice to meet you" she said as she shook our hands

"Kagome would it be ok if you show us how your Gundam works I don't have a lot of information on this type of Gundam" the captain said as she nodded

"it's made by Stephanie the creator. She made it 3 years ago. It's the only one since I'm the only advanced coordinator so far." she said as she walked over and stood in front of her Gundam.  
"it operates by thought and has wires that I hook up to my arms temples and legs. The other way is if I put on my suit and step onto the motion pad. The cock pit has an electric shield so that only when I type in the password will it shut off" I said as my eyes widened a bit.  
'so that's what that was' I thought as she started walking up the stairs with me the captain and the others behind me. As we made it to the top she opened the cockpit door and walked over to where a keyboard appeared. She typed something in and the room lit up and a voice ran out.  
"hello their miss Kagome" It said as we gasped

"who is that?" asked the captain

"that's just the system would you mind if I quickly tell my friends and family that I've arrived safely" she said

"no not at all" captain said as she walked over to where a whole bunch of screens stood. She typed something in and the screens became a picture.  
"hey anyone their?" she said as three girls and a boy ran into the picture" Kagome are you alright" asked the boy as she laughed

"yes I'm fine Hojo and I arrived just a few minutes ago" she said as the girls smiled and looked around and spotted us.  
"hey Kagome who are they?" they asked as Kagome told them who we were

"the Athrun one's a hottie" the one with the yellow band in her hair said as I blushed and the others on the screen nodded besides the boy. Kagome gave us an apologetic look before turning back to the screen

"hey I'll talk with ya another time I need to talk to my mother" she said as they said goodbye and the screen went black

"I'm sorry about them they chat to much for my liking" she said as Nicol and Dearka snickered at me. She turned and typed something else and a room came into view

"hey mom, Souta, Jii-chan anyone their?" she said as a boy with black hair sat in front of the screen

"hey sis are you their yet?" he asked as she nodded.  
"yea where's mom and Jii-chan?" she said as the boys shrugged his shoulders.  
"what's it like up their sis? Oh yea and Steph came bye in a trailer with some new weapon for the night strike she said it was a present since you were going up their but when she found out that you had already gone she said she'd give it to you next time she saw you" he said as Kagome frowned

"hey tell mom and jii-chan that I made it up here safely will you squirt" she said as she chuckled

"I'm not a squirt and I'll tell them you just gotta call Steph when you get the chance" he said as the screen went blank and she turned to us.  
"thanks now if you want I'll tell you about the rest of the system" she said as she looked at us

"yes please go on" the commander said as she walked over to the system.

"say when I'm knocked out or I have bad injuries I can't pilot this. Well when I put into one of the two modes it'll either fight on it's own or it'll fly back to the ship. And if I start to enter the earths atmosphere and it turns to over 1000 degrease it'll automatically start to cool down so I don't get a fever" she said as we gasped from how advanced it was as well as she was.  
"oh yes and it has three modes one it has a set of saber swords. The next is it has a proton cannon and last it has a set of rifles that can be called upon at anytime no matter where. And say if I start to enter the earths atmosphere the Gundam will erect a barrier around it's self and other Gundams that I choose" she said as my eyes grew wider.  
"if you want I'll show you an example" she said smiling

"no not at the moment but when the time comes up. I need to go write this down in my files you are free to do whatever you want" said Raww before he exited the others were leaving and I was about to follow when I heard Kagome call me. I stopped and turned around as she walked over to me.  
"I'm really sorry about my friends they are a bit chatty" she said sheepishly "don't worry about it I just can't let them see me" I said as I laughed a little. "well you can go if you like I just need to talk to a friend of mine before I go to my room" she said as a small blush appeared

"nah I want to see this Stephanie person" I said as I smiled which ended up making her blush more as she turned and walked over to the screen and typed something else as I walked up behind her and a picture popped up

" hey Steph are you their" she said as a woman with brown hair and blue eyes in a red dirt bike shirt black leather pants appeared

"oh hey Kagome you could have called me before you left" she said as she pouted

"yea well what is it that you wanted to give me?" Kagome asked the woman

"Oh it was supposed to be a present it's a new red shield and sword for the night strike maybe I could have one of my drivers bring it up" the woman said as she put her finger on her bottom lip in a thinking pose

"maybe but I'd have to ask commander Raww before you ship it oh yes and is that other new Gundam ready for you know who yet?" she asked as I got confused at the 'you know who part'

"no it's almost done and I think he'll be most happy when he sees it" she said as she smiled

"well I've gotta go unpack I'll call you later" Kagome said as she started waving and the screen went black as she shut it off.  
"sorry bout the you know who thing but we can't say yet it's a present" she said as I nodded

"well let's get back" I said as I went to the exit and she followed.  
"well I better go get unpacked" she said as she smiled at me one last time before she ran off.  
"she's cute when she blushes" I said as I went to the mess hall to eat dinner

End Athrun's point of view

End Chapter


	4. perverted dearka and excercise

i'm dedicating this chapter to blackrosebunny451 i love athrun and my first reviewer Amon's-Kitsune- lover thanks for it and here's the new chappie  
  
i do not own inu yasha or gundam seed but some day i will mwahahaha  
  
chapter 4 exercise and information  
  
Kira's p.o.v I sat in my room taking a nap when flay came in.  
"hey how are you doing?" she said smiling at me " better has their been any other attack?" I asked as I sat up "no not a lot only one but we got away" she said smiling "are you able to walk yet?" she asked as I nodded and tried to stand. I succeeded but wobbled a bit.  
"it's dinner time and I came to see if your hungry" she said laughing lightly "well let's go before they eat it all" she said as we walked out of the room and down the halls. as we made it to the mess hall I saw everyone eating. Flay and me got our dinner and went to sit by the others.  
"kira how are you feeling" asked Miriallia "I'm fine now so don't worry bout me" I said as la fllaga walked over to us.  
"hey kid I see your better" he said smiling " yea I feel much better thanks" I said as he waved and walked away.  
"so why do you think the zaft ship let us get away?" Kazui asked the others " I don't know but it can't be good" said Miriallia "yes I agree to" said flay "what exactly happened" I asked as Kazui began to explain "well it was the day after you had got your fever. We saw the zaft ship fly over us and they didn't do any thing about it we were sure they would have seen us" he said as the others nodded as sai came over and sat by flay " hey kira I'm glad your awake" he said as he ate some of his food.  
"where are we going now?" flay asked "we're going to go start to Alaska tomorrow" he said as I nodded my head "well I'm done, I still feel a bit tired just call me if theirs a problem" I said as I walked back to my room and laid on the bed.  
" I wish I didn't have to fight you athrun but I have no choice" I whispered to myself as I left in to dream land… End Kira's p.o.v Stephanie's p.o.v I had put my clothes into my dresser and put all my make up and hair things away I took the pictures of my feudal friends pictures and put them on the dresser. I was crying a bit as I remembered them. I had set up my punching bag as I opened the box with the pictures of my family and friends from this era and put them their as well. I took the last picture out to see it was me and hojo I felt embarrassed that my friends had taken this picture. In the picture me and hojo were on a roller coaster and I looked like I was cheering and hojo looked like he was about to throw up while having a strangle hold on my waist.  
  
I laughed lightly as I went over to my bed and set up my blankets. I had brought a set of red silk blankets with a black trim. I had 5 pillows three were black and the other two were red. I set them on the bed and started to make it. I heard a knock on the door and walked over and opened it to see athrun.  
"what is it" I asked as he looked around my room.  
" I came to tell you that dinner's ready" he said as he smiled at me I blushed lightly.  
" uh yea I'll be their in a few minutes" I said as he started to walk away.  
"why do I blush when he smiles" I said to myself as I turned and took out my make up out of my pockets and put them on the vanity with the rest of it before walking out the door and down the hall. I used my sense of smell to find the mess hall. A smell of meat ball heroes reached my nose as I started to drool. I cleaned it off my face before racing down the hall. As I walked in I saw everyone in their eating. I sighed and went to get my dinner before deciding to go back to my room. Before I got back to the door someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned to see yzack and nicol.  
"where are ya going kagome?" asked nicol "ya well I was gonna go eat in my room to finish unpacking" I said as yzack shook his head "why don't you just come sit with us " said yzack plainly "ok I guess" I said nervously as they started to walk over to where the others were as I nervously followed. The others looked up and waved at us.  
I sat down nervously as the others started to talk. I started to eat my sandwich while listening to what they were talking about. "so kagome what do you think so far?" asked Dearka "it's pretty nice up here" I said as I smiled "well you get use to it what did that Stephanie person want anyway" asked nicol "she made me a new set of weapons for my gundam as a going away present. It's a new shield and sword" I said as they nodded "the earth forces what exact kind of weapons do they have anyway?" I asked as yzack spoke up "a strike gundam piloted by kira yamato and Mobius Zero piloted by mwu la flaga but the only one that poses any threat is the strike" he said as I nodded.  
"hey by the way didn't we see the archangel in the desert while we were on our way here" asked nicol "yea but we had to get to a place near Japan to wait for kagome and her things" said athrun "wonder where they are now probably heading towards Alaska" said nicol "which gundams do you guys pilot?" I asked athrun spoke first " I pilot the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam" he said as I nodded "I pilot the Buster Gundam" said Dearka "I pilot the Duel Gundam" said yzack "and I pilot the Blitz Gundam" nicol said as I nodded while smiling "well I have to finish unpacking bye" I said as I left to my room. When I was almost their I saw Lieutenant raww la krueza by my door.  
"what is it that you want commander?" I asked as he looked at me "I came to give you info on our target ship and information on the strike and mobius zero" he said letting a small smile grace his face.  
"yes sir" I said as he walked past my room and down the hall behind him as I followed for a few minutes before he entered a room with a desk and a chair behind and in front of it. He sat down and motioned for me to sit in the one in front of his desk.  
"here are the files we have on them" he said as he gave me 3 files on their targeted ship.  
"you may borrow them to look over but I'd like them back before tomorrow night dismissed" he said as I nodded and left to my room. I put the files on my desk and finished setting up my bed before going to my closet and taking out my pair of silk pajama's. The top is a red silk with the seams and straps black it showed alot cleavage. On the front it says 'caution do not wake or provoke' the pants were black and loose with red caution signs here and there. I walked into my bathroom and changed and took my hair out along with taking off my make-up. I then went and laid on my bed and I was almost asleep when a knock on my door woke me up. I groggily got up and opened the door to see Dearka their.  
"what is it Dearka" I said sleepily "I just wish you a goodnight" he said as his eyes looked down and rested on my breasts.  
"thanks but uh I wish you goodnight to" I said as I shut the door in his face. I had a dark blush on my face.  
"stupid perverts" I muttered to myself as I got underneath the covers and went to sleep.  
End kagome's p.o.v Dearka's p.o.v after kagome left from dinner  
  
"so how do you guys like her so far" I asked while smiling broadly.  
"she's nice I just wonder how she fight's" said yzack "is that a compliment "I said shocked "shut up monkey" I heard him mutter as I growled a bit.  
"but I do wonder how she knew where this room was" athrun said confused "yes now that I think about it we didn't give her a tour or anything" said nicol "well lieutenant did say she was a more advanced kind of coordinator so maybe it enhanced her senses as well" I pointed out as we decided to go to our rooms.  
'but not before I say goodnight to missy' I thought as I smirked and walked to her room and knocked. I heard her get up and when the door opened I saw her with her hair down and no make up on. "what is it Dearka" I heard her say groggily "I just wish you a goodnight" I said as my eyes looked down and rested on her beautifully rounded boobs. I nearly drooled and she noticed.  
"thanks but uh I wish you goodnight to" she said shutting the door in my face.  
"stupid perverts" she murmured from behind the door as I smiled way to happily. As I walked to my room athrun saw me and raised an eyebrow.  
"what are you so happy about?" he asked as he stopped in front of me.  
"beautiful new pilot in silk pajamas with the top of her beautifully rounded breasts showing" I said as my eyes glazed over. For this he hit me in the head.  
"I swear you are way to perverted" he said as he walked into the door behind me and shut it. I just walked back in to my room and changed into a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt before also going to bed dreaming of her.  
End Dearka's p.o.v In the morning Kagome's p.o.v As I woke up I got up around 5:45 and changed into my Chinese fighting uniform. I put on a pair of punching gloves before starting my usual routine. I'd work on my brutal strength before working my spiritual powers out. I summoned my boom box out and put a sound proof barrier around my room as not to wake everyone. I set it down lightly with my physic powers and opened my cd case and took out eminem the eminem show. As I changed it to the way I am. I started to punch the bag. As the beginning of the song came on I stretched by reaching to my toes and sit up's and then push up's one handed and two. I then used my spiritual energy to stand on my pointer finger. All this was quite easy. I then started to punch.  
  
[Eminem]  
-Whatever.  
Dre, just let it run Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit Aiyyo.. this song is for anyone.. fuck it Just shut up and listen, aiyyo-  
I punched the bag letting out all my frustration and sadness.  
-I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be the most meanest MC on this -- on this Earth And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works-  
I start to punch harder as I thought of how foolish I was when I let inu yasha step all over my good heart with that, that dead bitch!  
-And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve all this tension dispensin these sentences Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest and I rest again peacefully (peacefully.  
but at least have the decency in you to leave me alone, when you freaks see me out in the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter-  
I punched a hole in the bag but repaired it using my powers then put a unbreakable spell on it.  
-to not come and speak to me (speak to me.  
I don't know you and no, I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick if you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty.  
No patience is in me and if you offend me I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you-  
I then started to punch the bag repeatedly again over and over again. I remembered all the times inu yasha called me weak.  
-Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe I'm tired of all you (of all you.  
I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me [Chorus: Eminem]  
And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know it's just the way I am I fell to my knees crying. But got up and started practicin' my round house kicks and regular kicks.  
[Eminem]  
-Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered with all of this nonsense it's constant And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -  
- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"  
And all of this controversy circles me and it seems like the media immediately points a finger at me (finger at me.  
So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up when you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up with the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school and they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn).. and the heroin Where were the parents at? And look where it's at Middle America, now it's a tragedy Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty havin this happenin (this happenin.  
then attack Eminem cause I rap this way (rap this way.  
But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire to burn and it's burnin and I have returned [Chorus]  
I did round house kicks uppercuts and punches as I took all of my pain, sadness, anger and frustration out.  
[Eminem]  
I'm so sick and tired of bein admired that I wish that I would just die or get fired and dropped from my label and stop with the fables I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."  
And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation to cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stations And I just do not got the patience (got the patience.  
to deal with these cocky caucasians who think I'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk with an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin the same fuckin questions (fuckin questions.  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in The why, the who what when, the where, and the how 'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it I yelled out my frustration and fell to my knees. "how come this happens to me I was a good person but I battle gundams because it helps ease my pains but it's what makes me happy that and fighting" I said as I got back up and sat on the bed calming down while I listened to the rest of the song. Unbeknownst to her there is a hidden video camera in every room and had taped her display.  
I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom without someone standin by it No I won't sign your autograph You can call me an asshole I'm glad  
  
As the song ended I opened the cd case I put eminem back in and took out Godsmack and put it in the cd player . As I walked over to the closet I opened it to see my swords, whips, fans, staffs, bows and arrows, daggers, darts, kodachi's and other concealable weapons plus poisons, sleeping powders, smoke bombs and paralyses. I took out my sword dead man and turned the volume up. The alarm clock said it was 6:30 am by now.  
there's no reason there's no compromise change in seasons living the high life I don't know you so don't freak on me I can't control you you're not my destiny I slashed and stabbed the bag as I practiced. I was sweating crazily. I looked out the window to see we were zooming thru the air. I then focused back on my sword as I placed unbreakable spells on everything in the room. As I repaired to use my ultimate attack the shikyo wave. straight out of line i can't find a reason why i should justify my ways straight out of line i don't need a reason you don't need to lie to me I'll confess this you're my tragedy i laid you to rest just as fast as you turned on me gone for ever vanished the memories this face of pleasure are masked by your misery "shikyo wave" I yelled as my katana grew black and I slashed down unleashing a powerful wave of deadly power. It hit it's target but didn't break.  
straight out of line I can't find a reason why i should justify my ways straight out of line I don't need a reason you don't need to lie to me lie to me straight out of line I can't find a reason why I should justify my ways straight out of line I don't need a reason you don't need to lie to me lie to me [x3]  
As the song ended and I wiped the sweat off my brow. I tuned and walked back over to my dresser and took out a new set of lace bra and panties that were red. Then took out my zaft uniform and walked into the door beside my bed. In the room was a shower, a bath tub and a toilet. I set my clothes down on the stand before stripping and taking a towel out from under the sink. As I turned on the faucet I put it on a medium hot before getting my blueberries and cream soap and conditioner. As I stepped into the shower I let the water warm my body. I took some of the shampoo out and lathered it into my scalp and rinsed it out. I then put the conditioner into my hair and put some rose scented body soap on a scrunjy ball.  
  
I slid it over my body reaching everywhere. I then stepped into the warm spray of water. I shut off the shower and stepped out. I put a towel around me and another on my head as I scrubbed my head taking the water out of my hair. I then rubbed hard drying my self before taking it off and walking over to the stand as my breasts jiggled. I put on the bra & panties and then put on my uniform. I walked over to the cabinet and took my brush out and started to brush my hair out. I then took out a red hair tie and braided my hair. I put some hairspray in that would hold it in place. I decided to go check out my gundam. I looked to the clock again to see it was around 7.  
  
As I walked down the hall I found that athrun and Dearka weren't that far away. I turned a corner and hit a firm chest. I rubbed my head and looked up to see yzack standing their looking down at me.  
"sorry yzack I didn't see you their" I said getting up.  
"don't worry about it just be more careful next time" he said as I looked down to see a sword at his side.  
"you sword fight" I asked curiously as he nodded "mind a friendly match?" I asked as I smirked "like you could beat me" he said amused "I can and I'll go get me sword" I said as I walked back to my room with him following. I opened my door and walked over to my closet and opened it. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned a little to see his shocked face and took out the tetsuiga that I named after inu's only the fang was black and the handle was red.  
"what never seen so many weapons before" I said sarcastically " you have just about every weapon here but a boomerang" he said as I too grinned and got up "actually I have it right here it's to big to be put in their" I said as I reached under my bed and pulled out the oversized boomerang.  
" well now I've seen everything" he said shocked at the size before looking around he room and his eyes settled on my pictures.  
"well let's make this a two weapon battle and one powder I pick my sword, boomerang and sleeping you can use one of my other weapon's and powders" I said as he looked away from them and studied each weapon.  
"I'll use the paralyze powder and the whip" he said smirking evilly. As we walked out of my room and down the hall before athrun saw us and stopped us.  
"what are you two doing?" he asked confused when he looked at our weapon's.  
"I challenged yzack to a 2 weapon battle with powder" I said as yzack's aura turned red which meant anger and I guessed he doesn't like athrun that much.  
"well we have to go I want to see how good she is" said yzack annoyed as he walked away. I smiled before walking away. 


	5. our fight and my closet

sorry for the wait i was looking over my chapters and decided to revise them. i'll have the revised chapters out tonight i think sorry about it.

the fight and alarms

"hey yzack where are we going to fight anyway?" I asked as he just shook his head

"to the training hall of course" he said as I looked confused

"their's a training hall?" I asked as he nodded

"oh yea that's right we never gave you a tour but yet you got to dinner fine last night mind explaining" he asked as I ran up to walk by his side.  
"oh that's easy since I'm an advanced kind of coordinator I have enhanced abilities" I said as he nodded as he opened a door to a black matted room and white walls.  
"this will do nicely just let me do a little adjustment" I said as my hands glowed a light purple.  
"what is that" he asked as he looked at my hands.  
"those are my miko powers" I say as the room starts to glow

"what is a miko?" he asked

"a miko is a person that has spiritual powers they are either pure like mine or are dark like someone's that I remember" I said but murmured the last part

"well let's go to opposite ends of the room and we'll count to 3 then attack" he said as I walked towards the back and him towards the front.  
"one…….two…….three"we said as we launched at each other. I slashed his chest and him my stomach as we both left a gash. I tried to swing my sword at his chest but he blocked and parried. He then used his whip and grabbed my leg and pulled back hard as I went launching into the wall. I left an imprint in the wall but raced at him in a blur and had him pinned to the ground. but he swept my feet out from under me and cut my side but I quickly landed on my left hand and jumped backwards landing on my feet. I jumped over him and kicked him in the back sending him 15ft forwards and his sword flying a way.  
"wind scar" I yelled as I felt the winds wrap around my sword as I cut the scar in-between the red and blue winds sending a powerful blow towards him he saw this and rolled out of the way just in time.  
"what the hell is that" he yelled as I smiled and put my katana down and getting into a stance to throw my boomerang.  
"I'll tell you later!!" I yelled as I hurled the giant boomerang with all my strength and cut his side as he fell to his knees smirking

"you win" he smiled as I ran over to him

"I'm gonna heal you" I said as he nodded and I healed his side and chest as I did the same to my stomach and was about to heal my side when a shiny sphere caught my eye. I turned my head to see the shikon on the ground, apparently yzack had seen it as I ran over and put it back in my side.  
"hey why'd you do that" he said from behind me

"you can't tell no one you saw this" I said darkly

"and why the hell not" he growled not liking being told what to do

"sorry but I can't let anyone know of this it's a rare jewel" I said as he looked confused

"have you ever heard the legend of the shikon no tama?" I asked as I walked over to him

"no what is it" he asked eying the jewel

"well I'll tell you the whole story you just can't tell anyone else promise" I asked hopefully

"yes" he said as he looked me in the eye

"well it all began on my 15th birthday….."I said as I explained about the well and everything. He nodded and listened with a intrigued look on his face. He looked alarmed when I told him their were actually demons living back then. As I finished his face was of a shocked look.  
"you actually went thru this?" he asked shocked as he searched my face for any trace of disseat.  
"yes and everyone thought that I was going to die because of the illnesses" I said as I looked at the jewel

"did you ever make the wish yet?" he asked

"no I haven't but let's go get something to eat before they eat it all" I said as I got up and gave him a hand. He gladly took it getting up as my hands glowed and all the damage disappeared. As we walked out we headed back to my room dropping off the weapons before heading to the mess hall. As we entered we got our breakfast which consisted of pancakes and bacon. I followed yzack to the table and sat beside him.  
"well good morning yzack you to kagome" said Dearka smiling at the two of us "you stay away from me next time or I'll smack you" I growled as he looked scared

"what's the matter?" asked nicol

"stupid pervert kept staring at my boobs when he said goodnight last night" I said as athrun and nicol started laughing

"uh I'm sorry" he said as my face lost it's anger

"apology accepted just don't let it happen again" I said as he nodded

"hey where did you to go anyway this morning when I came to get you their was no one their" said Dearka

"oh we went to the training room to fight" said yzack as the other's eyes widened "you fought yzack" said nicol with shock written all over his face

"yes and i won" he said as he looked away "wow your that good" asked Dearka "yea" I said as they smiled

"you should see her weapon closet" yzack said as the others asked my what type of weapons I had. Before I could finish the alarms went off signaling level one battle stations.

end chapter 5

see ya next time happy voting

i've decided to reopen the polls for a

athrunkagome

kouga kagome

inu yasha kagome

sesshomarukagome

sorry about it but i got a good idea


	6. capturing the strike

chapter 6 capture the strike

kagome's p.o.v

We got up leaving our food and ran down the halls. We arrived at our gundams and we ran up the steps to our cock pits. As I made it up to mine I put on the suit I ran over to the keyboard I started my gundam up and commander raww la krueza's face appeared on the screen.  
"kagome I want you and yzack to team up against the strike got it" he asked as I nodded and I went to the pad and pressed the saber night strike button. The others had just launched and I walked over and retrieved my sword and flew out the doors in invisible mode. I flew towards the strike and the Duel gundam. As I reached them I quickly struck it's arm and came out of invisible mode and started punching repeatedly as he tried in vein to fight back.  
End kagome's p.o.v

Murrue's p.o.v

As we headed towards Alaska. Natarle was looking out for zaft ships. I was still thinking of why the zaft ship hadn't attacked. All of a sudden Natarle was saying the zaft ship was approaching and I turned the alarm on to level 1 battle stations. I watched as the aegis, buster, duel and blitz head towards us as I saw the mobius zero and the strike head towards them. The duel and kira had started to fight and the Buster headed towards our ship as the aegis and the buster fought the mobius.  
"ready the guns" I said as it neared us.  
"fire" I yelled as we tried to shoot the blitz but it evaded our attacks. I looked to see kira get hit in the arm

"how is that…" I was cut off as I saw a black and red gundam appear.  
"does anyone know who that gundam is?" I yelled as they looked to see the duel and the new gundam winning against the strike.  
"that's why they probably didn't see us they were on their way to pick up this and their new pilot." I said as the others nodded

End Murrue's p.o.v

Yzack's p.o.v As me and kagome battled kira she hadn't broke a sweat but kira was sweating fiercely. I smiled evilly as I wanted to make him feel the pain he placed upon me when he slashed my face. I saw kagome do a round house kick to his face smashing some of his armor off. I evilly smirked as I started hacking away at his face he had only landed two or three punches on each of us when kagome shot three or four bombs out of her gundams palms and sent him flying back where I had been behind him and smashed his head down. I saw kagome slash his arm and more armor came off. I was about to slash the strike when the commanders face appeared on my screen

"stop hacking away and knock him out so that we can capture him Dearka's got the ship's attention on him and the same goes for athrun and nicol" he said as I nodded and the screen went black. i turned back to the battle to see the strike fighting kagome and her not doing anything about it.  
"she's playing with him" i mused as i saw them I yook that time to attack the strike smashing it's face while kagome struck her sword through it's leg as the strike's body went limp. Kagome's face popped up on my screen

"I'll put an invisibility charm on you two and make it so that only the zaft forces can see it" she said as she started typing on the key board and I took the strike in to my hands and flew back to the ship. As I landed I put the strike in the one of the extra holders soon the others put their robots away. I saw kagome come running over and up to me as I put mine as well. I walked down to her as we walked over to the strike. We saw athrun run past us and steph ran after him but not before smirking at me. As I started to run I saw the commander walking towards us.  
end chapter 6

well so far the sesshomarukagome pairing is winning so i think i'll end the polls at chapter eight. so help make sure your fav pair wins so keep votin i also want to know who to pair the others with and remember no pairings with either sai or flay i've got plans for those two.  
Ja-nee for now

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	7. fighting between the two

Chapter seven a fight over kagome and the two's thoughts

Yzack's p.o.v

I saw kagome come down with the kira kid on her back as she walked over to me and smiled with athrun right behind her. I growled a bit at the kid on my woman's back I mentally slapped myself she's not mine.  
"great job you two and you guys all we need to do is drop him some where" the commander said

"you can't do that I could always put a memory spell on him" steph said

"how?" was the commanders simple answer

"I'll show you and I'll also wake him up" she said as her eyes glowed and kira lifted from her back and he was starting to glow. As kagome said something in Japanese her eyes went pure white for just a second before returning to her normal sapphire blue. He landed on the ground and his eyes opened.  
"good your awake" steph said helping him up

"oh hey steph" he said smiling

"kagome can you wrap Kira's wounds?" the commander said as she helped kira to her room as they disappeared

"I wonder how she did that" said nicol

"it's her physic and miko powers" I said bored but I was really getting jealous.  
"how do you know that?" asked the captain

"the miko powers were hers since birth and the physic because she's a coordinator and I know b/c she told me when she used them when we fought" I said as they nodded

"I just wonder if he knows who we are and what she put in his head" Dearka said

"I'm sure she'll tell us" said the commander as he walked over to the strike

"and we'll have to get Stephanie up here sooner than expected" I heard him say "nicol Dearka I'm going to see kira and steph" said athrun as he started to walk away.  
"well I'm also going" I said as they nodded their heads and followed.  
"hey and maybe she'll let us see her weapon closet" Dearka said smiling. A couple minutes later we were in front of her door and I opened it to see kira sleeping on Stephanie's bed with his shirt off and kagome healing the cuts and bruises with her powers. I turned my head to see athrun glaring at kira.  
"so how is he" asked nicol

"he's fine just a few cut's and bruises nothing serious" she said as I sat in the corner

"kagome me and Dearka were wondering if we could see your weapon closet now?" asked nicol as she nodded and pointed to the closet. The two of them got up and walked to the closet. They opened it and gasped.  
"look at all these weapons kagome where did you get them all?" asked Dearka

"I made them but I I didn't make the darts" she said as their eyes went wide "you made this that's amazing" said Dearka as he examined the kodachi's.  
"well can you tell us what you put in his head?" asked athrun

"well when I went in their I found that since you and kira were already friends I erased all other memories of the archangel and the people on that ship and had turned us all his friends I also have him under a silencing spell so that he can only talk to us and if he were to be taken back and asked what happened or on information on us he'll say he doesn't remember" she said as athrun smiled. I saw her blush and turn her head so that we couldn't see it but i did. I growled in my head.  
'she will be mine not yours' I said to myself while glaring at athrun

"well.." she said looking at the clock to see it was 10:00 pm

"where are we going to put him since I want to go to bed soon and I don't want him in here" she said blushing a dark red while yawning

"well we should ask lieutenant raww la krueza first" said nicol

"well I'll go I guess" she said getting up and walking out the door. I sighed as athrun sat glaring a bit at kira before looking at Dearka and nicol to see them waving fans that shot out blades. I sighed and got up taking the fans from them and put them back in the closet

"wow how do they do that?" said nicol shocked as he saw the wall that had knives in it

"their special" I said as they nodded and left the subject alone

"and you she's mine" I said as I looked at athrun with a murderous glare.  
"who says she could easily like me" he said as he stood up.  
"she only like's your Pretty boy act" I said as I pointed my finger at him

"well we'll see" he said angrily

"whoa whoa cool down you two I don't think kagome would like to find out she's being fought over like a possession" I shook my head and left the room throwing one last glare at him before I walked down the hall to my room. I laid on my bed with my head in my pillow.  
'do I really love her?' I ask myself

'I mean she is a strong warrior and I like to fight her and she is a beauty..' I thought

'but before she even got here I liked no one and nothing except fighting' I said as I turned to lay on my side

'I hate these feelings I wish I never experienced these stupid feelings!!!' I shouted in my mind

'I will make sure I get her.' I got up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of loose white silk pants and went into the bathroom to change before I went to bed.  
End Yzack's p.o.v

Athrun's p.o.v

I growled as yzack walked out of the room.  
"athrun cool down" I heard nicol say from behind me. I nodded and went and sat back down.  
"wonder were he'll stay?" I said

"probably in another room next to hers" said Dearka

"well I'll pull the knives out of the wall" said nicol as he yanked a dagger out of the wall.  
"I'll help" I said getting up and kneeling down taking two out when the door opened and kagome entered

"well I need to bring him to the room next to mine" she said picking kira up with her physic powers. When he was floating a couple feet from the ground she looked around the room to see the knives in the wall and yzack gone.  
"why is there daggers in the wall and where'd yzack go?" she asked as I pulled out another.  
"he had went to his room and me and nicol waved your fans and you see what that did" Dearka said smiling nervously

"ah don't worry about it" she said smiling as she levitated kira and he floated out the room. She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes.  
"hey I need to get changed and take a shower so get out" she said playfully as she shooed us out and the door shut

"well we better do the same" I said as we walked off to our rooms. I sat on my bed as I remembered how I lost my cool to yzack.  
"I can't believe that happened" I said as I put my hands behind my head

"though I will not let him have her he's to cold she's happy and cheery" I said as I looked up at the ceiling

"why am I being affected in such a way I've never done it around anyone but lacus" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

End Athrun's p.o.v

End chapter 7

Please tell me what you're thinking so far. I'm going to have the story look like it's a fight between kira athrun and yzack but you'll see. I'm going to have sesshomaru and the others come in on chapter oh say 12.  
Ja-nee

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	8. kira awakens and a trip down memmory lan...

Lasher is my own charecter so don't steal.

I do not own inu yasha or gundam seed so don't sue me!

Chapter 8 kira awakens and a trip down memmory lane for gome

Kira's p.o.v

As I woke up I sat up and yawned stretching my arms above my head. I heard a nock on the door..  
"who is it?" I asked as kagome's voice ran through my ears

"it's just me I'm here to take you to breakfast I have your clean uniform" she said as I smiled and got up walking over to the door opening it To see kagome with her hair in two braids and her beautiful sapphire eyes twinkling with some light eye liner.

"hello gome how are you this morning?" I asked as she smiled one of her dazzling smiles as I blushed lightly. I saw her giggle and hand me the uniform "I'm fine now go get dressed before I leave" she said happily as I nodded and went into the bathroom. I changed quickly before walking back out as she got up from my bed and walked out the door as I followed closing the door behind me.

"hey kagome when will we be able to go to see our family?" I asked as she shrugged

"don't really know it depends on what the captains going to do" she said folding her hands behind her head as I walked beside her.  
"oh yea so what are you doing today?" I asked her as she looked forward "probably training I can't let my skills go to waist I never know when I'll have to fight" she said as I opened the door for her as she thanked me and we walked in. I didn't see raww la cruesant or any of the others only the other pilots and workers. I saw kagome wave for me to follow her as I walked after her getting my breakfast. I saw her pick up a tray and walk down the line getting some food as I did the same. I saw her pick up some bacon sausage and some toast. I picked up toast eggs and bacon. I got a coffee while she took out a packet from her pocket from her pocket and put it into a cup full of water. I saw her stir it before taking a sip and smiling.  
"hey kagome" I said as she turned to me.  
"yes what is it kira?" she asked

"what is it that you put into your cup?" I asked as we walked over to the table with athrun, yzack, nicol and Dearka.  
"it's herbal tea I made myself" she said sitting down by yzack and I sat by athrun.  
"good morning kagome" said Dearka, athrun and nicol as she smiled

"good morning to you to" she said as yzack looked at me before turning away "good morning kira" said athrun and nicol as I nodded and started to eat my breakfast I heard the others chattering together about anything. My mind wandered to kagome.  
'she's beautiful yet I've never really noticed before I mean she just got here a few days ago' I thought to myself as I saw her laugh happily with Dearka and nicol. I saw yzack looking at her from the corner of his eye as I felt a little jealous. I felt someone poke me and turned to see athrun watching me

"what is it athrun?" I asked as he shook his head

"nothing I'm just wondering why you weren't talking with us" he said as I nodded

"I was just thinking about stuff" I said as he nodded

"hey kagome what are you doing today?" I heard Dearka ask kagome as I saw athrun turn his attention to her

"well I was thinking of contacting some friends of mine and my family that and some meditating" she said as we nodded

"so kagome do you know anyone else in other units of zaft?" asked Dearka "yea I know the leader of the desert tigers, Bartfeldt" she said as I nodded along with Dearka

"well I'm going to go check out my gundam see ya" she said as she left to her gundam. Yzack also followed

"well I'll also be leaving to do some 'stuff' in my room" said Dearka as he went down the same corridor as kagome had.  
"he'll never learn" said nicol as he shook his head going down the hall towards his own room

"well kira I'll be leaving as well I need to do the same thing as kagome is you should get some rest" said athrun as he left through the doors the others went through.  
"well I guess I could get some rest" I said to myself walking down the opposite hall.  
End Kiras p.o.v

Kagome's p.o.v  
  
As I walked down the hall humming good charlotte's hold on. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see yzack.  
"oh hey yzack what is it?" I asked

"nothing just wanted to go to my gundam to check the stats" he said walking beside me. We walked in silence until we got to the gundam hall. I walked over to the steps and made my way up checking my watch and calculating what time it would be in Tokyo. It would be about oh say noon since we were already about to oh say over America. I finally got to the cockpit I typed in the pass word which is FLUFFY and started up the computers. I sat down when i remembered my trip with bartfeldt.  
Flashback  
  
I sat at home trying to fall asleep when I heard a voice coming from my computer. I got up and walked over to see Bartfeldts head on it

"hey Bartfeldt what is it?" I asked sitting down

"wondering if you wanted to come on a little trip to Asia with me I need to talk to another leader" he asked as I thought it over

"ok I will are we the only one's going?" I asked as he nodded

"I've got all my food and stuff packed along with clothes and a tent be ready by noon tomorrow I'll have a plane their tomorrow" he said as I nodded and smiled "ok then I'll tell my family and I'll see you in a day" I said as the screen went blank

"well better start packing" I said as I scurried around my room preparing

Next day as the plane got their  
  
"well be guys I'm leaving" I said as I waved I got into my liger.  
liger is like the one on zoids but it doesn't move on it's own and it's not like night strike it's piloted like the others on gundam seed. instead of the white for normal it's green. with all the different armors

I walked it into the carrier and shut it off got out and hopped in the seat next to the pilot and buckled in waving as it took off. I waved as we got high enough and took off. I fell asleep listening to good charlotte.  
The next day I awoke to feel someone poking me as I cracked an eye open to see Bartfeldts blue eyes as I opened my other eye and rubbed the sleep from them as I put my cd player in my string back as I hopped out and stretched hearing a couple cracks from sleeping the way I did.  
"hello gome how was your trip?" he asked me as I smiled

"it was great when do you expect to leave?" I asked him as I saw him whisper to lasher and him nod his head.

Lasher is a tall 18 year old with spiked short blond hair with the tips of the spikes a green as well. He has emerald colored eyes. He usually wore a pair of baggy green shorts and a white muscle shirt with a pair of green and black Vans. He works out alot so he's VERY muscled and can even take down 2 gundams at a time.

"we'll be leaving tonight at 7 we need to make sure that everything's in order and then have dinner. Oh yes Lasher take kagome's liger to where mine is please" he said as I nodded and we made our way into the mansion he owns. I folded my hands behind my head as we walked I saw him side glancing a bit at me.  
"so how's it been here has anything interesting happened?" I asked him as he shook his head

"nah only the rebels making a ruckus but other than that no but I'm only playing with them" he said as I nodded as we came to my room when I stay their.  
"you'll probably want to change for dinner in their and I'll have lasher come and get you, you can go check out your gundam or whatever you want I have to go to see if I need any other supplies" he said as he walked off I opened the door to my large room. It had a high ceiling the room was a green color and had a king size bed in the middle. It had a vanity and a walk in closet for the many different clothes that I have.I settled on my bed as I sighed and I laid down but decided to go check out my gundam and walked to my closet I needed to change out of my uniform.

I walked into the closet and looked around. I chose a pair of green capris with a lighter green shirt and a pair of green slippers. I walked back into my room and brushed my hair out then put it into a bun with a pair of green chop sticks that had rose carvings dangling from the tips. I put on a little mascara with some eye liner before walking out of the room. I walked down the many halls before getting to the garage where in the front stood liger and tiger if you know the real name of bartfeldts gundam tell me! as well as the woman that Bartfeldt kisses when he thinks he's going to die. I walked over to it to inspect any damage of it before going inside and checking the system. It was fine and I got out and looked at tiger. I heard footsteps approaching as I turned to see lasher walking towards me. I smiled gently as he stood by me.  
"gome you should be getting ready for dinner now" he said smiling as I nodded and we walked off back into the mansion. I saw my room come Into view as I walked inside to see a flowing green dress. It showed a lot of cleavage and had no sleeves the dress ended above the ankles. It had a set of emerald earrings, necklace and bracelet. I then saw a letter by it. I opened it up to see Bartfeldts writing  
  
_My dear kagome,  
I would like to see you wear this tonight for dinner since I've barely seen you in a dress. I hope you like the jewelry I had it made specifically for you and it's yours to keep. I'll see you at dinner.  
Bartfeldt_  
  
I smiled at the letter as I picked up the dress and went into the bathroom. I changed before coming back out. It was snug and showed my curves. It stopped just an inch above my nipple and had emeralds encrusted in it. I took the jewelry to my vanity and put it on as I looked myself over. The necklace was diamonds and emeralds and had a Huge emerald the size of a quarter dollar that rested in between my breasts that was held by a gold chain. the earrings were also gold with hanging emeralds and diamonds. the bracelet was gold as well with a pattern of emerald,diamond and it repeated all the way around. I then had my chopsticks replaced by a pair that were the same green as my dress. I walked to my shoe closet and put on a pair of green silk shoes and walked out side to see lasher leaning against the wall.  
"I'm ready lash" I said happily as he looked towards me and he nearly fell over! He looked so shocked that he could barely talk

"you look extravagant gome" he stuttered as I took his arm and pulled him down the hall laughing at his expression.  
"Bartfeldt got it for me to wear tonight" I said as we walked down the hall lasher had gotten over his shock and was walking beside me. He was a good foot or two taller than me so he'd look down at my bosoms. My eye twitched a bit but I tuned it out as we walked to the dining room. He was blushing madly as we walked into the room and all eyes were on us as we took our seats on the left and right of Bartfeldt before the rumors started to spread like a bunch of school girls.  
"wow gome you look beautiful in the dress i picked out for you. i think i have an eye for womans clothes" I heard Bartfeldt say as I looked at him in mock anger

"yes because it's revealing and you're a perv but in other things it's beautiful I loved it when I saw it" I said happily as I placed a light kiss on his cheek making him blush.  
"aww what a loving couple" I heard from one of the ladies down the table

"but what of poor lasher I thought that he and kagome would be perfect together" I heard another say as I had a dark blush on my face

"well let's eat so we can go in an hour" cheered Bartfeldt as he and lasher took some steak and tore through it happily as I smiled and nodded doing the same thing as the boys as the other woman looked disgusted at my manners but i tuned it out.everyone began to eat. By the time all the food was gone me, lasher and Bartfeldt had been very drunk because of a drinking game we had played. But with a little help from the boys we were able to help each other for support as we wobbly walked down the many halls of Bartfeldts mansion. I looked up slightly to my left to see lasher smiling drunkenly as I giggled lightly and looked to my right to see Bartfeldt doing the same thing but he was looking at me as I blushed lightly

"it seems we'll have to post pone the trip for tomorrow at dawn" Bartfeldt said as he kissed my cheek lightly I turned to see lasher grinning as we made it to Bartfeldts room

"night lash gome I'll wake you guys up in the morning" he said kissing me once more before leaving into his room. I felt a tug to see lasher pulling me towards my room as we walked a little further to my room.  
"night lasher" I whispered as I kissed his cheek before opening my door and walking in getting undressed as I walked leaving the dirty dress in the hamper along with my under garments. I walked over to my white wood closet where my sleeping yukatas are held and took out a dark green silk one with vine embroidery. It cut 2 inches above my nipple. I walked quietly across the cold green marble floor as I slipped into my comfy bed. As I closed my eyes. I left the real world for dream world with dreams of lasher.  
end chapter 8  
  
sorry guys that it took so long but just a couple days ago we were hit with the last of hurricane ivan and our power was out so i couldn't update my birth day was the eighteenth the day that the storm hit us with full force. i 'll update sooner than this so keep reviewing  
Ja-nee

Lady gina goddess of the wind


	9. pairings and an author note their won't ...

This is the pairings!  
  
Athrun-13!  
  
Sesshomaru- 15!  
  
Kagalli kira-2

So the final pairings are:.....

Sesshomaru kagome

kira Kagalli only they won't be siblings

and since athrun was already engaged to lacus that will be the pairing

also if i get enough reviews from the athrun kagome lovers i'll do another story that the main pairing is athrun kagome

ja nee for now

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	10. still a flash back

chapter 10 still a flash back 

In the morning.  
kagome's p.o.v

I was awoken by lasher looking at me as he shook my shoulder.  
"morning lash how are you do you have any hangover?" I asked as I sat up while looking out the window to see it was still dark out.  
"Bartfeldt told me to wake you up since you and him are leaving after breakfast" he said as he waved before leaving to his own buisness as I got out of the warm bed touching the ice cold floor as a shiver ran up and down my spine. I had a feeling bad was going to happen but pushed it to the back of my mind for now. I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower to rinse off and clean for the trip ahead.

I got out and dried off wrapping a towel around me with one in my hair. I walked out and into my closet choosing my clothes and shoes. I chose a white tank top with green trim that has the words 'tiger crew' on the front with a girl white tiger on the front baring her fangs with tow regular tigers on her side doing the same. It stopped two inches above my belly button. I picked out a pair of ever green cargo pants with the word 'Danger' written on the ass. I changed and threw the towel in the now empty hamper.  
"I guess the maid took it" I said as I went and sat at my vanity taking the jewelry from last night out of it's holder and put it back on. I heard a knock at my door and lashers voice again.  
"hey gome you ready for the trip your leaving right after breakfast" I heard as I walked over and opened the door to see him tapping his foot lightly

"sorry lasher I bet you would like to eat" I said as he nodded his head as a small smile appeared on his lips as he grabbed me by my waist as i was on over his shoulder

"let me down Lasher" i cried out as he shook his head. I opened my eyes and pouted as he finally let me down as we entered. We walked to our respective seats and waited for Bartfeldt to announce whatever it was that he was going to say.  
"now that everyone is here" he began as he yawned looking at me and lasher.  
"I will remind you that me and kagome will be leaving in just a half hour. I will be leaving Lasher in charge and if I get any bad reports I will be thinking of a punishment" he said as the men and woman nodded

"now let's eat before the food get's cold" he cheered as we started to chow down on food for our trip. A little while later me and Bartfeldt were fork fighting over the last pancake but I won by poking him in the hand assuring my pancaky victory sorry i had to add that lol. When I was completely done me andAndy were making our way out to our gundams for our departure. Lasher had said he needed something to do and said he'd see us before we left. I closed my eyes as I walked along side Bartfeldt down the silent halls.  
"so kagome what is happening between you and Lasher?" I heard him ask curiously as my eyes snapped open and a blush spread across my cheeks

"and why do you want to know that?" I asked back annoyed as he chuckled "it's just that you two have been looking at each other at the dinner table or even when you guys see each other" he stated as he opened the door for me as we looked at his gundam garage.  
"so your maybe right" I said sheepishly as he laughed

"I'm just nervous" I said crossing my arms as I glanced at him to see his smile grow as he grinned. Suddenly a bad feeling came over me as I stopped walking standing still as Bartfeldt looked at me.  
"something wrong?" he asked as I nodded

"I've got a bad feeling but I don't know what will happen exactly" I said as I shook my head trying to focus but I heard someone call my name as I turned to see lasher running towards us as the feeling was lost.  
"damn it" I murmured as he ran over to us.  
"hey shouldn't you guys be getting in your gundams?" he asked as I nodded "gome had a bad feeling so I stopped" said Bartfeldt as lasher nodded turning to me

"hey gome um could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked nervously as I nodded and he turned walking Into the room closest to us and shutting the door.  
end chapter 10

sorry for the long wait i decided to change the chapter a bit

Ja-nee

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	11. the long trip ahead

chapter 11 the long trip ahead

As I made my way in he closed the door behind me for privacy. He then walked over to me where I stood in the middle of the room. And taking my small into his own as he looked nervous.  
"what is it that you want?" I asked him as he looked down at me his eyes showing longing, warmth and a little hope as he turned his head away.  
"gome I heard what you and Andy were saying before I got their" he said as I blushed not knowing how he would take it he then continued "I feel the same way but I thought you would reject me" he said more louder as he pulled me flat against his chest and tipped my head as he placed a light kiss on my lips as I responded wrapping my arms around his neck putting all of my passion for him into that one kiss as it became more heated. as I felt his tongue rub my bottom lip in a silent question as I opened my mouth as I felt his tongue slide across my teeth and gums moving to every part of my mouth as I rubbed into him earning a groan as I felt his tongue slide over mine as I felt him smile a little as he pulled away a bit flush a red blush across my face as I touched my lips 'that was my first kiss' I thought in my head as I felt lasher shake me with a grin on his face "don't get in to much trouble while I'm gone he said as he winked and I giggled lightly "yea you better be here when I get back" I said in a mock arrogant way crossing my arms as he laughed placing his hands on his hips.  
"you've better get going you don't want to be left alone" he said taking my hand in his and leading me into the hall way as we ran down them in large steps. A little later we made it just as the sun rose and everyone was gathered around our gundams as they wished Andy good luck I kissed lasher on the cheek once more before making my way towards my gundam as the let me through. When I finally got their I saw Bartfeldt wink at me before finishing his conversation as I had many of the maids and ladies that lived in the mansion wish me good luck but a question caught my attention.  
"kagome did I just see you kiss lasher?" Asked a woman with rusty brown hair a dazzling green eyes her name is Jasmina "uh yea you did" I said quietly as I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as some of the woman 'awwed' and smiled as another by the name of carmine said something else "so does this mean you two finally hooked up?" she asked as I nodded and they all started wishing me luck with him as I thanked them trying to get away as I looked to Bartfeldt but he was too busy surrounded by his own crowd as I looked around to see lasher watching me laughing at my helplessness as my eye twitched 'oh I'll show him' I said to myself as I gathered them around me "girls I need you to keep watch on him and I also need your help for one moment" I said as they nodded their heads as I smiled mischievously "whenever you greet him say lady lasher and if he says anything about it tell him I told you two" I said as I walked out of their group as I heard their little snickers and over to Bartfeldt pulling him from the crowd as the sun was just over the horizon. end chapter 11 sorry guys i'll update sooner thanks to i love athrun- i was wondering if you ever write anything other then it's good but do a new chapter?  
blackrosebunny451-thanks and i appreciate the compliments and i'm going to make the athrun kagome pairing but it'll be the same beggining. k?  
Lil.Mz.M.J- k i'll update sooner next time. thanks i really try to make it interesting. and you need to pay attention to what's happening in my next to chapters they'll have a major outcome later in the story!  
review please i haven't been getting alot from any of my stories lately Ja-nee for now Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind

lady gina goddess of the wind 


	12. the end of the dream and the shock of he...

Chapter 12 the end of the dream and the shock of her life

I heard a quick thanks as I took him through his crowd as I led him to his gundam as if I was his own security guard as I let go of his shoulder and walked towards my own that was only a few feet to the side of his own as I walked up to the side and climbed up the few steps to my cock pit as I sat down and started it up as my liger let out a roar and I smirked. As I heard Bartfeldts own gundams roar as I looked out the window to see everyone scurrying away from our gundams.

I put on the headset that will allow me and Andy to talk as I took the trail out of the city at full speed having not used liger in a while as I looked to see Andy beside us as we left the city and I heard Andy talk to me.  
"we're going to go by the rebels" he said as I nodded in understanding and said a quick okay as I turned my liger to the right and jumped up to a high rock as I landed on the top and jumped again as I landed beside Andy and raced off as I smiled lightly. We were only a minute or so away as I saw Andy's tiger jump up onto the canyon that the rebels lived in and his tiger slowed down to it's walking speed as I did the same beside him as he stopped at the crack and looked down to see a bunch of the rebels running toward their opening as I heard Bartfeldts laughter through the microphone as he jumped over the crack.

I felt something shaking my shoulder as my dream melted away as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the light blue eyes of kira as I blinked a few times before he moved back. I stood up and saw that nicol was with him. I yawned and cocked my head to the side.  
"what is it?" I asked confused as I saw kira about to speak "we've been looking for you everywhere the others have been frantic. The captain told us that he got a transmission from someone by the name of the desert prince" he said as I smiled broadly.  
"yay Andy called Andy called" I cheered as I hopped up and down I saw them looking at me with sweat drops on the back of their heads. I smiled as I raced past them and out of the cock pit standing on the plat form as I spread my arms out. They started to glow a purple color as I chanted the spell.  
"GRAVITY" I yelled as I glowed purple just as they came out of my gundam. I hopped onto the rail and dove down as I heard their shouts. I smiled as I looked behind me to see them hovering slowly down as I felt my hair blowing and whipping behind me as I soared down towards the ground I looked towards the door to see yzack and athrun racing towards me with fear written across their faces. I laughed at them.

'they think I'm gonna die? Fat chance at that I said as I imagined myself with my black wings and felt them appear as I pulled up and soared straight towards them.  
I barrel rolled through the air I headed towards Yzack and Athrun going between the as I grabbed them by the waists bringing the with me.  
"ka..kagome are those what I think they are?" athrun said incredulously as I smirked nodding "yes it's a spell I know" I said as he nodded and landed as my wings disappeared leaving a few black feathers behind just as kira and nicol reached us.  
"kagome how did you do that?" asked nicol as I smiled "a spell" I said as they nodded I turned around and kneeled down picking up the seven feathers that were left behind and stuck 6 of them into my bun as they shrunk.  
"well you should go to see the captain and who's Andy?" asked yzack as I almost blushed at the look in his eyes "a very close friend of mine who I've known for years" I said as his eyes lost the glint of jealousy. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"well yea how about I drop you guys off at your rooms?" I asked as they looked at me weirdly "how are you going to do that?" asked kira "like this" I said as I moved away from them and raised my hand that held the feather above my head as I was enveloped in a tornado and then hovering slightly on my black feather as they gasped.  
"another spell" I said as I saw recognition flash through his eyes as he got on first out of all them soon after I sat beside yzack I looked to see everyone sitting nervously on it as I looked forwards and pressed down on the feather with my right side as I made it fly forwards down the halls with such speed that no one could see as I flew down the hall towards our rooms.  
"kagome how exactly did you learn this type of stuff?" asked athrun "I got a book that was passed on from a great grandmother that lived in the feudal era that had put it together" I lied as he nodded "after I'll show it to you if you want?" I asked them as I heard a yes. I slowly came to a stop as athrun jumped off and waved before going into his room, next was nicol, then yzack and last but not least was kira who said a thanks and went into his room. I then flew through the air towards the captains room as I stopped just before his compartment and jumped off as it retransformed and flew over to her as she placed it in her hair and knocked on the door and it opened.  
"sir you wanted to see me?" I asked him as he nodded and pointed at the seat in front of his desk. I sat down and he began.  
"Before you got here we couldn't capture the strike or it's pilot. But when you got here we did I informed main offices and they were impressed. They were going to make you a captain of your own ship because I showed the footage I got of you. Before they could actually make it they got a call from the prince of the deserts. He asked permission for you to become part of his crew. They said that if you wanted to they'll allow it but they also said that they would already be preparing." he said as my eyes were the size of saucers "they would allow me a ship just after one thing?" I asked curiously as he nodded "can I stay here?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"not sure but I was also informed that you will be attending a meeting with the council in 2 weeks" he said as I nodded "what were the others saying about Andy calling?" I asked "ah yes he called wanting to speak with you saying that he couldn't reach you anywhere else" he said as I nodded and looked at my hands "he said if you want to talk you know how" he said as I nodded and stood. I gave a quick bow before walking out of the room. I watched the floor as I walked silently 'they actually think I'll be a good captain' I thought to myself as I stopped. I spread my arms out again as I mumbled the chant for the no gravity as my hands glowed purple again. I floated up and i took off down the hall towards my room.  
end chapter 12

well how did you like this chappie? i want at least 10 reviews to continue so please keep the reviews comin i've been feelin sad lately about the lessage of reviews

ja-nee for now

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	13. He's here

Ido not own inu yasha or gundam seed tears

Chapter 13

I closed my eyes as the dream came to mind and lashers face came to my vision as I felt the tears threatened to fall.

'it must be nearing that time of year again' I thought coldly as a girl with blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes came to mind

'I will have my revenge when I see you again i swear on my life' I growled as the explosion appeared in my mind as I saw myself run towards him but before I got close enough to actually block the blow bartfeldt grabbed me. I let a tear go as it streamed down my cheek before dripping onto my uniform. I opened my eyes not wanting to watch anymore. I saw that my room was coming into view as I smiled a sad smile. I finally made it to my room and the door opened I walked in and laid on my bed as I took a deep breath.

I sighed as I hugged the pillow to me as I looked to my night stand that held my pictures. The one of me lasher and Andy was the one that I stared at as it was just a day after we returned from our trip. Some kind of meeting had to be held between the two about some kind of plan or whatever it was to long ago.

"why did those stupid rebels have to attack then when we had our guard down for just once we were taking one picture then they came almost out of nowhere" I said as I laid on my stomach with my head in my pillow.

'in 2 weeks and a day his one year anniversary will be held to honor him' I thought as I sat up and brought it to my chest as I hugged it close. I closed my eyes only to see my holding lashers hand just before his pulse stopped his words had come out in a whisper.

"be happy for me don't dwell on the past I hope you find love again" I whispered his last words but I still love him. But the sudden picture of Sesshomaru flashed through my mind with everyone back in the feudal era.

"miss them as well. I miss both badly I even miss the well" I murmured

"maybe I could tell them all that I'm gonna decide taking a break to go to Lashers grave then after a day or two go to visit my family it's now had to have been at least 2 months since I've seen them" I said as I made up my mind

'I was going home for a week then a week at Andy's including the ceremony' I said to myself but the thought of kira rang through my mind

'what was I going to do with him' I pondered as I stared up at the ceiling calming down some. I slowly started to smell the scent of miasma drifting into my room as I jumped up off the bed as it circled the room no air was left untouched as I quickly covered my nose and mouth with my shirt running towards my closet and opening the doors as I made a grab for the face mask Sango had given to me as I quickly put it on as I took a greatly needed breath as I quickly ran out of the room down the hall only to see more of the mist. My eyes narrowed as I saw nicol on the floor as I quickened my run and came to a skidding halt beside him.

'MIASMA what the hell is it doing here' I yelled in my head as I dropped down to check his pulse. It was still beating as I threw him onto my shoulder and started running to Athrun's room.

'this can't be good' I growled as I made it to athruns room opening the door to see him collapsed on the ground at a desk.

'where did this come from' I said as I felt a power spike coming from somewhere on the ship. I put them both on the bed and summoned my miko powers to purify the air in the room. I quickly left after that shutting the door but not before putting a sealing spell on the door so no more miasma could enter. I ran down the hall taking ragged breaths as I could see the miasma getting thicker in the air almost blinding. I felt the power spike again feeling it near I felt my black wings sprout out of my back as I flapped them I hovered in the air then shot forward as I smiled through my mask. Whatever detachment this is or if it was him he was going to pay big time. I suddenly pulsed as I felt my body shifting and my wings disappeared as I dropped shielding my face as the wind was knocked out of me. I suddenly got up but my nails weren't supposed to be long and sharp I felt something rubbing up against my cheek as I turned to see a big fluffy black tail had sprouted out of my lower back ripping through the uniform. I bit my tongue in shock but stopped as I felt the fangs.

"why is this happening is it a trick?" I nearly yelled but stopped as I felt a searing pain run though my head as I reached a clawed hand up to feel two dog ears atop my head as I felt my hair fall over my shoulder pooling in a pile showing long black hair that went down to mid thigh. I got up ignoring it for now and continued on as the miasma cleared and I saw the devil himself standing ahead of the cleared path as a deep growl tore at my throat

"NARAKU" I yelled as I shot towards him extending my claws only to have him move to the side with a cold chuckle.

"how my dear miko you have changed but I never would have thought this would be how you greet me after so long how do you like your new form" was his evil reply as he shot his slimy tentacles at me grabbing on to me as I felt the need to puke but slashed the tentacles off as they only grew back. I suddenly fell to the floor as I felt his tentacles that had wrapped my hands behind my back and my feet as well

"you did this? How are you still alive I myself killed you myself when I shoved my hand through your chest taking your dark heart out" I yelled as he smirked

"you might have though that but I had left part of my soul in a cave deep within the southern lands with this body that I had made oh yes and look who I found on my way to this spot. I found him training and decided since he had your scent on him the most to take him with me" he said as yzack appeared in his hands as I cried out

"you bastard put him down he has nothing to do with this" I shouted as he shook his head

"actually he does for he carries your scent on him you are mine my dear kagome no one other then me is to have his scent so heavily coated on the" he said as I felt Yzack waking up. He opened his eyes slowly as he focused on me

"what the hell who are you" he growled as he started to fight

"Yzack remember the story I told you of the Shikon that's Naraku" I cried out

"who are you" he yelled as I shook my head as I felt tears threatening to fall

"it's me kagome" I yelled as I felt the tentacles break as I ran at him grabbing Yzack as I did putting him down as fast as I can then running at him shooting my hand through his heart only to feel a strand of hair and wood. I growled as I crushed it and dropped it as I let loose a pained growl. I turned slightly to see Yzack starring at my with wide eyes. I watched as the miasma disappeared.

'you have a very big surprise waiting for you at home my love I can't wait to see your face' rang through my mind as my eyes widened in fear.

"I will kill you again naraku" I growled as I turned in time to see Yzack get up

"what happened?" he asked in a deadly calm voice

"he's back for the jewel and he's done something to my family I have to get there as fast as I can" I said as I turned to walk over to him.

"I need to purify the miasma from your system if it stays in your lungs you'll die in mere minutes" I said as I put my hand on his chest as the power did it's work. I took my hand away when I was done and motioned for him to follow as I started walking while lowering my mask breathing a sigh of relief.

" how was he able to shoot tentacles?" he asked me as we made our way down the hall

"spells I have a bad feeling something is wrong with my family I need to get there but I have to clean the ship and place barriers around it in case he tries to take you or one of the others again" I said as he nodded

"what did the captain want?" he asked as I took a deep breath

"you have to promise you won't tell anyone of this yet" I said as he nodded

"the council has somehow got footage of me in the last 2 months that I've been here and came to a decision for me to get my own ship because they saw the things that I've done while here but Andy found out and asked if I could become a part of his crew so they decided to hold a meeting 2 weeks from now with Andy their and I'm assuming the captain will be there as well" I said as he stared at me with wide eyes but not saying a word.

"I need to get to Athruns room I need to make sure the miasma is out of his and nicols system" I said as I saw the room coming into view. I opened the door to see athrun and nicol sitting on the bed awake and holding there heads.

"stay still I need to get that stuff out of your system" I said as I performed the spell that would purify the miasma. They just watched me with wide eyes looking from me to Yzack. When I was done I forgot I was still in my dog form so I did the spell that would make me look like my human form also patching the hole my tail came through.

"Ka..gome?" asked nicol as I smiled lightly nodding

"Yzack would you mind telling them the story I told you while I perform the cleansing spell to wipe the ship of the miasma?" I asked as he nodded and started telling my story I dropped to the floor in a praying position as I felt my hands start to glow as I spread my arms out as the purifying powers shot out in strong waves as I made sure every last bit of miasma was gone as I took deep breaths. Listening as he told the story in a nut shell. I tried to stand and was dizzy on my feet as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist helping me up as I turned to athrun smiling lightly as I said a light thank you.

" I need you guys to cover for me I have to go check on my family I'm taking my gundam out while everyone is still resting since I put everyone aboard the ship to sleep the ship will be awoken as soon as I have left the ship and am out of seeing range tell them that I've been having bad feelings that something was wrong and went to check on my family I promise I'll be back. But please don't tell them about what Yzack just told you" I said as they nodded

"but how long will you be gone?" asked athrun as he set me on his bed as I shook my head

"depends on if my family is alright that and naraku I have to track him down" I said as I felt a growl rip at my throat as I said his name

"but what if something bad happens while your gone and you somehow die?" asked nicol as I shook my head

"I will do what I have to, to destroy that vile hanyo for his deeds coming aboard this ship and nearly killing everyone on this ship is unforgivable and it would have been all my fault" I said as I felt a tear run down my cheek as I shook my head.

"it wouldn't.." started Yzack but I cut him off

"yes it would have I'm the reason he's here I'm the reason he's still alive" I said as my heart tore into pieces as I felt the tears worsen as I stood and ran out of the room. I jumped off the wall lightly before making a mad dash down the hall towards my room already using my physic powers to put all my weapons back in there suitcase as well as my clothes and turning them into charms as they shot towards me as I made a bracelet appear in front of me and attaching the charms to the bracelet as I also did the same for my pictures. I ran down the many halls after passing my room leaving only my bed and a little note for the others if they went in there. I felt my youkai blood kick in as I zoomed down the hall towards the gundam hall betting their in seconds up the stairs and into the cockpit as I sat down in my seat as I turned the system on and walking towards the gate opening the doors as I put my thrusters on make as my gundams wings shot out and I shot off from the ship as I used the mapping system to see we were over Africa. I put it into hyper thrust as I shot out 8x's the normal speed towards Japan as I had forgotten my weapons.

"please let them be alright" I whispered as I put a connection to the kitchen and the living room. I looked to see no one but my heart stopped as I looked to the rugs to see them red with fresh blood as my heart shattered completely. I felt my demon blood take over as I looked to the back round to see bloody handprints on the walls and windows. I bowed my head as I shut my eyes trying to take the tears away to at least be able to stay seeing clearly but to no avail.

"you will pay for this naraku I will kill you and get my revenge" I said as I watched as I slowly made it across the seas. I put the cruise control on as I locked my destination on my shrine grounds as I took to my dog form as I curled up.

'this can't be happening how was he able to get through the well and what happened to Sano?' I said to myself as all the love left the pieces of my heart.

'I can never love everyone around me dies' I vowed as I stayed in that position for the next couple of hours as I then reverted to my demon form as I summoned a mirror from the wall as I saw the dark markings on my face. The kanji for destruction was written on my forehead and a black tear drop was under my right eye. My eyes had a natural black eye shadow and my eyes turned blood red with the white of my eyes black. Their were 2 jagged strips of black that ran down to the middle of my cheek on each side and my skin turned to a golden tan.

a day later

"I'm nearly their I need to make sure that I don't rouse any alerts" I said as I pressed the button for the cloaking device as I shot high over the many houses until I finally made it to the shrine. I put a spell over the shrine as I flew out of the cockpit as the door shut and I ran to the house. The door was shattered into little slivers of wood and the glass of the windows near it were broken out. I ran in to find that it was worse than I had seen. Their was puddles of blood covering the floor and my nose went hay wire. I toned down my senses and walked in more as I walked up the stairs to where the most blood was. I felt a light wave of dizziness shoot through me but I walked on to soutas room to see little hand prints on the sheets of his bead and a sick looking puddle in the middle of the room where I saw a finger laying as it was slowly devoured. I walked closer to take a smell to find it was poison. I felt my fangs lengthen as I felt the rage building. I then walked into moms and jii-chans to see the same thing as I fisted my hands as the smell of fresh blood wafted through my nose as I unclenched my fists to see the wounds closing as I made a decision I burnt the poison with the flames that had came over my hand making sure not to start a bigger fire then needed ridding everything of the poison then got to work cleaning the house up as I made sure not a single thing was left unclean. As I made my way into the kitchen to finish there was a piece of paper.

My dear Kagome,

I see you have found this note and want you to find me. I have an even bigger surprise waiting in store for you and I will stop at nothing to get to you. I have found the well that you used to get to where your friends are I think you might want to get them to help you. If you do not come willingly to me your brother and your precious Sano will pay dearly for you. YOU will become my mate if you want your brother safe.

Sincerely your mate to be,

Naraku

As soon as I finished reading the letter I dropped down to one knee as I fought hard to not let the tears fall. I left the room up to my room to dress into a better out fit considering I was going to try to get through the well. I changed into a pair of silver hakamas with black trim and black slippers. I put on a tank top that was black and happy bunny on the front, below it read 'it you don't like something, kill it' finishing the look with a black sash. I sat down in my bathroom and brushed out my hair being careful of my ears then French braiding it down the middle as I took off my charm that held my weapons and opened the suit case as I took Tetsuiga and sorrow out. Quickly strapping them to my sides as I took out sakura. My black and sliver fan hiding it in my sash, some poisoned daggers hiding 2 in my hair then the other 3 in my hakamas. I then turned it back into a charm. I secured it to my wrist as I quickly locked up the house and running across the court yard to the mini shrine and opening the door as naraku's scent hit my nose.

"you will pay dearly the day that you mess with me" I said as I jumped into the well as the glow that I love wrapped around me teleporting me to the feudal era as the lights the stopped. I looked up to see a blue sky and a bit of green near the sides as I jumped out to see the familiar surroundings that I missed, I jumped up into the top of a tree overseeing the tops of the trees and in the great distance kouga mountains. I walked sadly towards the village the same one I used when I was collecting shards I turned into my human form as I slowly made my way to the village as it came into view from the top of the mountain. I watched as the villagers talked happily to each other as I stopped when I reached the bridge.

"Kagome!!" I heard yells as I turned to see the village children running at me as my eyes widened just as they neared they all jumped at me as they all toppled on top of me with tears in their eyes

"lady kagome we've missed you" said some of the girls as they all hugged me

"it's good to see you to" I said as I heard someone whisper my name as I looked up to see inu yasha standing their with wide eyes as he suddenly came running at me grabbing me out from the pile of children as he hugged me to him.

end chapter 13

sorry for the wait i was trying to get over aan authors block. butI got inspiration watching some episodes of inu, gundam seed and a bit of viva la bam. this chapter is to all who have reviewed this story or any of my stories.

Ja-nee for now

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	14. the explinations and seeing the group

Chapter 14 the explinations of what happend lasher and sango sees the future

"is it really you kagome?" he asked as he squeezed me

"it is but something terrible has happened" I said as he shook his head as he gazed down at me.

"what happened?" he asked me

"naraku is still alive he made it to my era and has killed my parents taking Sano and Souta hostage he somehow got up to me in space nearly killing everyone aboard the ship with miasma that he clogged our space ship up with. I was on at the time and killed his puppet" I said as I hugged him tightly as I cried he stood their stunned.

"that can't be possible you killed him yourself" he said as I stared into his eyes

"I thought that to until when he said he took part of his soul away and put it into dormancy with a new body" I said as he took me into his embrace

"why has your scent changed?" he asked me as I nearly laughed at this but looked to the ground

"he changed me inu but it was to my advantage he turned me into a dog demon like you and Sessho but only I have black ears and a tail. With different markings" I said as I let the spell cease as I felt the morphing as I grew another inch making me a little taller then inu yasha. He just stood their tilting his head up so he could look at me gasping for air.

"hey shorty" I said ruffling his hair as I laughed

"don't do that" he joked lightly but he still was thinking over naraku as I looked to the side, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. I turned to see a tornado coming at us with ayame, ginta and hakkaku with Shippo on his shoulder.

"hey guys" waved inu slightly as he turned to them as kouga jumped out coming to a skidding halt in front of us

"was my nose mistaking us but we smelled kagome's scent" said ayame

"yea inu yasha and who's the demon?" asked Shippo as I saw inu look to me as I shook my head slightly so only he could see

"no sadly I had thought the same thing I don't know what caused it though" he said as I thought of a name

"and my name is Atari" I said as they nodded

"but why do you smell like Kagome?" asked ginta as I felt a sweat drop form behind my head.

" I um… I've got to go milord had said come straight back after I talked to inu Yasha lord Izumi will not be pleased if I dilly dally" I said as I transformed in a poof of smoke and made a run for it as I ran in between two huts and into the woods as I ran as fast as I could but felt a fast approaching aura as I jumped avoiding the persons arms as I jumped to the top of a tree then start swerving from tree to tree as I felt a growl coming from far behind me as I looked behind me to see Kouga with a glare on his face

"get back here I want my questions answered ayame come help me catch her" I heard him yell as I hurried in my leaps before disappearing into the dense underbrush of the forest as I hid hiding my scent as I saw ayame run past me with a look of sadness in her eyes as I also felt Shippos too. I watched as he sat in front of me with the same look of sadness on his face as ayame did.

"if that was my mommy she would have told us she wouldn't have hid it from us" he said as he sat their looking at the ground as I felt a prick at my heart and slowly walked out from under the brush walking over to Shippo. He grew so much over the little time I've been away. He no longer had the puffball tail I remember but it had now smoothened out and was a foot long. He grew another couple of inches bringing him up to my knees in demon form. I approached him quietly until I sat down in front of him. I looked at him as I tried my best to smile in this form as he glared

"what do you want?" he asked glaring as I almost fell over

'when I get my hands on you inu yasha you taught him to be like you' I said as I imagined me beating him to the ground. I transformed back into my youkai form

"hello Shippo you sure have taken up inu yashas attitude" I saw his eyes lit up with a little hope

"is it really you kagome?" he asked almost in a whisper as I nodded my head

"yes but sadly I forgot your poky" I said as his eyes widened in disbelief as he launched himself at my neck as he hugged me with all his might as I laughed lightly.

"oh kagome I've missed you" he cried as I laughed getting up holding him to me as I felt ayame and Kouga nearing again. I jumped up just as they passed me watching them as they ran back to the village. I ran after them nearly passing them as I jumped into the air getting into a Indian style sitting position as I landed on his back sending him into the dirt as all his air was forced out of his lungs as Shippo laughed.

"that sure was a wiggle" I laughed out as Kouga took ragged breaths

"it is you I knew it" ayame said as she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug as she tried to twirl me.

"I'm glad you guys decided to get together when are the pups being born?" I asked as she started making fish faces with a red blush across her face as I laughed harder

"awe look your blushing" I said as she made her hand a fist

"that's the first thing you say to me when you get back?" she asks as I laugh

"well I couldn't help myself it was hard not to say something" I pouted as she laughed standing up, as I did as well

"so what's happened here since I've left?" I asked removing the spell Ayame took a step closer and started sniffing as I tilted my head to the side.

"why is the scent of death and lot's of blood on you?" she asked as I thought of why I hadn't taken a shower

"I killed a few demons before I got here" I said as she held a hurt look to her eyes

"I know your lying but would you not tell one of your best friends what has happened?" she asked as I felt a prick in my heart

"it's nothing to have your self worried over so don't" I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"it is if you won't tell us Kagome tell us or we won't let you go" she said as I shook my head

"your not getting involved this time" I said as I shook my head and jumped up into a tree as they looked at me confused

"mommy who's scent is it that would stay on you?" Shippo asked as I whispered an unheard answer "my family." I jumped into the air then started my way back towards the village. As I felt them behind me as I made it back to the path where Inu stood leaning against a tree

"so you told them who you are?" he asked as I nodded

"hai I couldn't stand their looks" I said as he nodded

"so do they know what happened to your.." I quickly cut him off as I quickly started shaking my head

"Exney on the familia" I said as he nodded slightly

"Inu yasha what happened to who?" asked Ayame

"nothi.." I said but was stopped as Inu looked me in the eye

"Kagome they have a right to know they have to be on guard" he said

"I don't want to pull any people in it that don't need to know" I said as I growled threateningly

"yea well would you want them to be unguarded and be killed" he shouted as I fell silent

'he's right' I said to myself as I looked down my bangs covering my eyes as I started to explain

"when I was up in space with my crew the krueze team the ship. At the time I was in my room laying on my bed, I had just gotten the most shocking news so far after I got back to my time. I might become a captain of my own ship, or I could become part of my friend Bartfeldt's crew or better known as the prince of the deserts. Suddenly my room started to fill up with poison more pacifically miasma. My room had started to fill hastily and I quickly put on my mask, shielding me from it. The miasma was at full strength stronger then I've ever seen it. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I found one of my friends, Nicol, on the ground his lungs full of the miasma slowly killing him. I purified the miasma and put him in Athrun's room also purifying his system and the air in that room. I put a spell on the room so that no more miasma could get in. I ran down the hall taking ragged breaths as I could see the miasma getting thicker in the air almost blinding. I felt the power spike again feeling it near I felt my black wings sprout out of my back as I flapped them I hovered in the air then shot forward as I smiled through my mask the miasma clearing to the sides as I shot through it. Wondering if it was a detachment or the real thing or not. I suddenly pulsed as I felt my body shifting and my wings disappeared as I dropped shielding my face as the wind was knocked out of me. I suddenly got up but my nails weren't their normal short ones, I felt something rubbing up against my cheek as I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see a big fluffy black tail had sprouted out of my lower back ripping through the uniform. I accidentally bit my tongue and felt my fangs. I yelled out but stopped as I felt a searing pain run though my head. I reached a hand up to feel two dog ears atop my head as I felt my hair fall over my shoulder pooling in a pile showing long silver hair that went down to mid thigh with black tips. I got up ignoring it for now and continued on as the miasma cleared and I saw the devil himself standing ahead of the cleared path as a deep growl tore at my throat. I had yelled his name as I shot towards him extending my claws only to have him move to the side with a cold chuckle. How my dear miko you have changed but I never would have thought this would be how you greet me after so long how do you like your new form was his reply as he shot his slimy tentacles at me grabbing on to me as I slashed the tentacles off as they only grew back. I suddenly fell to the floor as I felt his tentacles that had wrapped my hands behind my back and my feet as well

You did this? How are you still alive I myself killed you myself when I shoved my hand through your chest taking your dark heart out I had yelled as making him smirk. He explained how he left part of his soul in a cave deep within the southern lands and then he made Yzack, another friend of mine appear in his arms as a hostage. He had said that my scent was heavy on him and that I was his mate to be. I yelled to put him down as he awoke he started fighting. I explained to him that that was Naraku. I had told him about my story since when we were sparing he cut a gash in my side the jewel rolled out. He didn't know that it was me since I had changed. I felt the tentacles start to burn me as I fought against the pain. I told him that it was me just as I broke free. I ran at him grabbing Yzack putting him down as fast as I could then ran at him shooting my hand through his heart only to feel a strand of hair and wood. I let loose a pained growl as I tried to heal my wrists and ankles. I looked up to see Yzack staring at me I got up watching as the miasma started to disappear. He told me in my head that their was a surprise waiting for me at my home calling me his love. I shouted out loud that I would kill him as Yzack watched me.

He asked me what had happened and I explained it. I walked towards him cleaning his system, I took my hand away from him and looked in his eyes. He then asked me how Naraku could shoot tentacles from his hands. I explained to him that it was spells and that I will have to cleanse the ship before I leave to make sure my family was safe. He also asked me what the captain wanted and I told him also asking that he not tell anyone else he stayed silent after that until we got to Athruns room. I opened the door to see Athrun and nicol sitting on the bed awake and holding there heads.

I walked up and kneeled in front of them cleaning their lungs out the rest of the way. They just watched me with wide eyes looking from me to Yzack. When I was done I forgot I was still in my dog form so I did the spell that would make me look like my human form also patching the hole my tail came through. I asked Yzack to tell them a mini story of what I told him while I cleansed the ship while in the process making sure that a barrier was put up to keep Naraku from attacking them again. When I was done I had a had a headache and was dizzy. Athrun helped me sit on the bed and I said a quick thanks. I explained to them that I would be leaving the ship as I felt it was my fault they were almost killed. I told them that I would be back and they only watched me with wide eyes I told them that I would be tracking Naraku down while checking on my family. A deep growl had ripped at my throat scaring nicol. He asked me what were to happen if I died. I told him that no matter what the cost I would kill him. Yzack got upset about to say it wasn't my fault as was Athrun, I told them that it was because he was After me. I stood up changing my form to my demon form racing down the hall using my physic powers to put all my weapons back in there suitcase as well as my clothes and turning them into charms as they shot towards me as I made a bracelet appear in front of me and attaching the charms to the bracelet as I also did the same for my pictures. I ran down the many halls after passing my room leaving only my bed and a little note for the others if they went in there. I felt my youkai blood kick in as I zoomed down the hall towards the Gundam hall getting their in seconds, up the stairs and into the cockpit as I sat down in my seat turning the system on and walking towards the gate opening the doors as I put my thrusters on, my Gundams wings shot out and I shot off from the ship as I used the mapping system to see we were over Africa. I put it into hyper thrust as I shot out 8x's the normal speed towards Japan forgetting my weapons for the night strike.

I put a connection to the kitchen and the living room. I looked to see no one but my heart stopped as I looked to the rugs to see them red with fresh blood as my heart shattered completely. I felt my demon blood take over as I looked to the back round to see bloody handprints on the walls and windows. I bowed my head as I shut my eyes trying to take the tears away to at least be able to stay seeing clearly but to no avail. I vowed that I would kill him even if it meant taking my life in the process. I watched as I slowly made it across the seas. I put the cruise control on as I locked my destination on my shrine grounds as I took to my dog form as I curled up. I was wondering what happened to Sano as well as if my entire family was dead. I had also wondered how he was able to get through the well. I stayed in that position for the next couple of hours before I reverted back to my demon form, summoning a mirror from the wall as I saw the dark markings on my face. The kanji for destruction was written on my forehead and a black tear drop was under my right eye. My eyes had a natural black eye shadow and my eyes turned blood red with the white of my eyes black. Their were 2 jagged strips of black that ran down to the middle of my cheek on each side and my skin turned to a golden tan. A day later I was nearly their. I was flying over the remaining houses with my invisibility cloak on. I finally made it to the shrine I put a spell over the shrine as I flew out of the cockpit as the door shut and I ran to the house. The door was shattered into little slivers of wood and the glass of the windows near it were broken out. I ran in to find that it was worse than I had seen. Their was puddles of blood covering the floor and my nose went hay wire. I toned down my senses and walked in more walking up the stairs to where I could smell the most blood. I felt a light wave of dizziness shoot through me but I walked on to moms room to see hand prints on the sheets of her bed and a sick looking puddle in the middle of the room next to her body that held cuts and bruises but one deep gash caught my eye. It had turned a dark purple and held the smell of miasma that was slowly eating away at her flesh. I took a smell of the puddle to find it was poison. I felt my fangs lengthen, I felt my rage building. I then walked into Jii-chans to see him on his bed his eyes petrified with fear as I shook my head the tears streaming down my face freely as I fisted my hands the smell of fresh blood wafted through my nose as I unclenched my fists to see the wounds closing as I made a decision. I burnt the poison with the flames that had came over my hand making sure not to start a bigger fire then needed ridding everything of the poison then got to work cleaning the house up as I made sure not a single thing was left unclean. I put them on my bed healing their wounds and used my physic powers to change there clothes. Naraku had been in my room my bathroom door and my closet doors were open. I closed jii-chans eyes and put their arms in a praying position as I started to make the phone calls for the funeral. One phone call would have to be made to commander Zala. He might be in a bad mood and sentence me to prison for leaving my post. I walked out side to my Gundam and got in as I pressed the button to call Zala as I saw him appear on the screen. I lied telling him I didn't know and he rescheduled it for three days from now. After I went back into the house to finish the kitchen. On the counter was a note that reeked of Naraku. It read _My dear Kagome, I see you have found this note and want you to find me. I have an even bigger surprise waiting in store for you and I will stop at nothing to get to you. I have found the well that you used to get to where your friends are I think you might want to get them to help you. If you do not come willingly to me your brother and your precious Sano will pay dearly for you. YOU will become my mate if you want your brother safe. Sincerely your mate to be, _

Naraku" I finished telling them and was now staring at the sky not knowing what their reaction would be as I felt my tears trail down my cheeks.

"If only I had stayed home instead of going to space to serve in the war it's all my fault that they are dead" I whispered to myself as I hugged my knees to me, resting my head on it.

"kagome I'm sorry about what happened I promise I'll help" said Ayame as I nodded thankfully

"Even though my brother is gone I'll have to go back to prepare for the funeral and to get my promotion they'll think something happened to me if not and they'll be a bigger mess. Then after that my old boyfriends funeral memorial will be held you understand right?" I asked

"old boyfriend? You mean that hobo kid?" asked Inu Yasha as I shook my head blushing lightly as the memories I had hoped to seal away unleashed itself

"when you and kikyo were still together and I watched as you left every night. I had figured out a long time before that you would never love me like that and had a slowly growing crush on someone else. One time when you had let me go home My friend Andy had asked me if I would like to go on a trip to Asia with him by Gundam. I had agreed that was the reason why I was gone for 2 weeks and you didn't know where I had went. I went by plane to Africa and Well when I got there I was greeted by Lasher, my crush, and Andy. My tiger Gundam Liger was kept there with him and they had it all ready for the trip I had to bring any other supplies. At his mansion I had all kinds of clothes and my own room there. He had gotten me a dress for the occasion with emerald earrings and a necklace. That night we had a feast for the trip and I kind of got drunk that night. Andy and Lasher as well. The next morning I had a huge hangover and I had gone to breakfast and had gotten stuffed. When me and Andy were walking out to start our journey when Andy started bugging me about Lasher and I. Not knowing that Lasher was behind us, he heard everything and had wanted to talk to me. He led me into a room and told me his feelings. Well after that he saw us off and the ladies at the mansion had saw Lasher give me a kiss goodbye surrounded me saying that they saw lasher kiss me had started gossiping and they had surrounded me. I looked to my boyfriend now for help he only laughed at this. So I told all the women to call him Lady Lasher until I got back" I said as I lowered my head throughout the conversation. I held

"how long after that had you two been seeing each other?" asked Kouga suspiciously

"not long… sadly. After we had gotten back we had a welcoming back feast and me and lasher spent some time together. The day after Me, Lasher and Andy had gone to a waterfall that only we know of that has fresh water running. I was at the top of the waterfall with him jumping off and we were swimming and we got out to take a picture. Those stupid rebels had to attack then when we had our guard down for just once we were taking one picture then they came almost out of nowhere. A rebel had shot a rocket and Lasher had opened his cockpit jumping out but had gotten hit with debris. I had jumped out and was tearing my way towards him feeling his life energy draining from him. I held him in my arms just as he died his last words were be happy for me don't dwell on the past I hope you find love again" I said as the look in his eyes as he died was brought out of my memories once again a single tear dripped from my eye turning black

"I will find that rebel girl who aimed that rocket if it takes me forever. Her brown eyes and blonde hair the orb princess. I will rip her skin from every inch of her rotten soul. This was the reason why I didn't have my normal joyful self for at least a month. To have someone tell you they love you like you do then for them to die is like suicide" I said as I shut my eyes choosing not to speak anymore trying to erase the memories of his bloody face and sad and yet loving eyes looked back at me was two much of a reminder. The others decided not to say anything just stared at me with sympathy and sad eyes as I felt my anger building more.

"don't give me that sympathy shit I'm past it" I said wiping my eyes as a shiver raced down each of their spines.

"will we go tell Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku as well as kohaku?" asked Inu Yasha quietly deciding not to push any further

"if I know Miroku he'll have her pregnant by now so we won't tell her just the other two and we'll see what Sesshomaru is up to but I'm heading out towards Naraku's old castle to see if I can find anything that can help I'll also visit Kagura and Kanna. First Sango and Miroku though" I said as Ayame stood up

"I'm coming with you I don't want you to go alone" She said as I nodded

"no you guys go tell your tribes what has happened you don't need another disaster happening to your tribe like Kougas tribe had" I said as I transformed to my dog form. My tail wagged back and forth before I jumped into the air as little black clouds formed on each of my ankles as I ran/flew through the air as I heard Ayame and the others sighs.

'_how can I have lost my cool like that?_' I asked myself As I jumped sailing high over the village giving me a good look before I continued on. In this form I had black fur and golden eyes on my forehead was the kanji for destruction the same as in my youkai form. I took off running towards where our battle for the jewel took place as I watched my surroundings. I came across at least 2 villages so far and had avoided them. I made my way deep into a forest which I couldn't exactly remember as the scent of demons blood hung heavy in the air.

'if I come across any demons I can use them as warm up for naraku' I said to myself as I made my way farther until the forest suddenly stopped and a fortress appeared as I looked at it with wide eyes

'the slayers village' I thought as I turned into my youkai form again and using the invisibility spell to jump up as I stood on one of the long pieces of wood. I looked down to see a village full of busy people some were fixing weapons some eating but out of everything two people stood out.

"Sango and Miroku" I whispered as I watched them

"Woo Sango's pregnant already" I said low as I watched her and Miroku walk over to sit at a bench. Her stomach looked like she held triplets.

"oh Miroku if only kagome could be here I miss her dearly" I heard Sango say as I frowned.

"I definitely couldn't involve her" I said as I sighed listening

"I know Sango I miss lady kagome as well she'd be happy to know I kept my promise" he said as I laughed lightly

"I sure am" I said as I saw kilala walk over with Kohaku

"hey sis has any of them kicked anymore?" he asked as I saw Sango shake her head

"no but they did start squirming a bit" she said as Miroku nodded kilala suddenly jumped off Kohaku's shoulder and transformed as she took a sniff of the air. I suddenly feared as I took off jumping away turning into my dog form as I heard Kilalas cry and heard Sango start yelling for her as I ran away in panic. I suddenly felt something grab me by my neck as I brought to the ground only to have kilala start licking me as I transformed into my youkai form

"kilala it's good to see you to but I can't let Sango see me" I said as she suddenly stopped looking down at me confused

"I need you to be on high alert. This might be a shock but naraku is back he has slain my family taking my little brother and Sano with him. He has attacked me and is stronger. I need you to be aware I don't want Sango getting involved since she's pregnant" I said as her eyes widened and stared at me

"KILALA where did you go?" I heard Miroku yell as kilala jumped off me whimpering as I nodded

"I'll stay and tell Miroku and kohaku what has happened but not Sango just a lie of why I'm here" I said as she nodded and sat beside me. I let out a low sigh as Miroku got to us his ofudas in hand.

"kilala why do you not attack?" he said as he threw one at me but a dodged it by leaning to the side.

"no need to attack Miroku-kun I mean no harm" I said looking at him as he took a step back

"no you, she couldn't come back the well sealed and Inu Yasha tried many a time through these last 5 months as she used to call them to go through as well as Sesshomaru" he said as he shut his eyes tight squeezing tightly to his staff.

'how can I get him to believe it's really me?' I asked myself as I looked around but looked to my bracelet

'perfect' I said as I squeezed the one that held my photos. I saw the case appear in front of me as I opened the old wooden case that had velvet silk sides. I took out the picture of him and Sango and held it up for him to see as he fell on his ass staring wide eyed at the picture.

"it is you but how?" was his whispered response as he suddenly darted towards me pinning me to the ground with a tight hug as I felt the tears going through my shirt. Both the picture and the box mini again

"it really is you how did you come back Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha have tried many times but weren't able to" he asked as he got up.

"I'll tell you later I want to see the pupped Sango I can smell hers and yours scent intertwined from here you must have triplets for the scent to reach this far" I said as he grinned wide.

"yup she's quite a hell cat if you know what I mean" he laughed as I smiled

"hai if she's that aggressive to demons during attacks I bet she's definitely like that" I said as he got up kilala jumping onto his shoulder. I got up as well giving him a smile.

"well I want to see her closer then from at the top of your wooden tall" I said as I walked summarily towards the gate in which Sango stood worriedly awaiting Miroku and Kilalas return with Kohaku at her side his chain sickle at the ready.

"Miroku I don't recognize this demon who is she?" asked Sango as Miroku smiled putting his hand on my shoulder

"she is my new wife I'm leaving you" he said as my eye twitched and brought out Hiroshimo. I let the end fall as I swiped my fan at him as the vines started crawling up his leg restricting his movement as he gulped hard.

"Miroku what did I tell you? I thought you would never play that trick on her! Especially when you got her pregnant" I growled as he grinned hearing Sango's gasp as I turned to see a huge smile play across her face.

end chapter 14

i'm really sorry about the wait i hope this chapter makes up for it! does anyone know when the new episodes of viva la bamwill come on again i can't stand it! oh yeah and i have the Athrun kagome story out it'smy new life.it'll start out the same nut it'll not have inu and the others return

LGGOTW


	15. Seeing the village and a interesting twi...

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while well This is permanent to all chapters of all my stories

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME

* * *

Chapter 15 Seeing the village and a interesting twist

"Kagome?" she said as Kohaku looked at me his own face matching Sangos as they came running at me tackling me as I slammed to the ground like a bowling pin. 

"it is you but you're a demon now what happened?" she asked as I smiled lightly

"I found out that I had demon blood locked away the whole time I was both a full coordinator and a full Water demon" I said as she smiled not knowing I had lied to her

"wow you sure have had lots of fun Sango" I said as she blushed dark red. She took my hand and put it to her stomach as I felt two kicks come to my had as I smiled.

"awl they kicked" I said pulling her into a soft hug

"it's been so long" she cried out as I felt the tears go through my hoari. I smiled lightly rubbing soothing circles onto her back as she pulled away smiling up at me.

"I want you to meet my father. But would you mind changing to your human form?" she asked as I nodded smiling. Letting the light wrap around me as I stayed the same except my hair became curled lightly. My clothes staying the same with Tetsuiga at my side. She smiled grabbing my hand as she led me into the village as I looked to the shops of there village. I looked to see a full grin plastered onto Sangos face.

"so do they know about ya know?" I asked as she nodded

"hai my father always wanted to meet you" she said as she led me into a hut in the heart of the village. The inside was decorated with different furs and had beautiful paintings on the walls. A man sat polishing a chain blade on their floor.

"father I'd like you to meet Kagome" she said as the man looked up smiling placing the weapon down and getting up. He put his hand out in a friendly gesture as I then shook his hand and was pulled into a tight hug from him as I looked to Sango in a confused way.

"it's so nice to meet you Lady kagome. I've always wanted to meet the great Miko who defeated Naraku" he said as I felt guilt race over me like goose bumps.

"uh yea thanks I've always wanted to meet Sango's family and see Sango's prosperous village" I said as I felt him let me go.

"I'd like to thank you for burying us" he said as I nodded smiling

"it's the least I could do I couldn't leave a single person just laying there it's disrespectful" I said as he nodded

"well I don't want to keep using your time I bet you want to catch up with my daughter" he said as he walked out of the hut as I turned to Sango

"well how long after I left did it take for you to get pregnant?" I asked as she laughed

"not long maybe 2 days" she said as I laughed and hugged her minding her belly which gave a large kick as I awed

"You are definitely going to be a busy woman" I said as I heard a ringing noise as Sango went into a defensive stance as I took my backpack off. I reached in and pulled my laptop out. I placed it on my lap and opened it to see Athrun and Nicol.

"kagome why is it that that Waltfeldt guy came up here and took your remaining stuff? And where are you Yzacks even more grouchier then before?" he asked as Sango looked over my shoulder.

"kagome who is that? and what is this device?" she asked as Nicol smiled

"hello their my name is Nicol" he said politely as Sango's eyes widened

"it talks what dark magic have you been doing kagome?" she asked scared As I laughed

"it's not dark magic Sango and hello Nicol Athrun. I guess neither Raww la Krueze or Chairman Patrick Zala, your father, have told you anything yet but they've told Andrew" I said sighing as Sango sat down beside me.

"told us what?" asked Athrun as Sango laughed and punched me playfully in the shoulder

"You've got even more cute friends" she said as I blushed dark red

"Miroku has rubbed off on you even more hasn't he and will you be quiet?" I asked embarrassed as Nicol laughed. I turned to the screen to see Athrun sweat dropping.

"sorry about that Athrun my perverted friend Miroku has rubbed off on Sango" I said as Nicol's eyes gained recognition

"you mean the one from your story?" he asked as I nodded

"you've told them everything Kagome?" she asked as I nodded and remembered that I hadn't told them why Waltfeldt had taken my things.

"the reason why Waltfeldt has taken my things is because My family has been slaughtered" I said as I saw Athruns eyes as well as Nicols bug out

"was it that guy that attacked the ship? You know the one that had captured Yzack to use against you?" he asked as my eyes widened

"what guy?" Sango asked as Nicole started talking

"from what Yzack had told us he had long black hair and Blood red eyes" he started as I quickly but calmly said

"it was but I found him I have killed him already so do not speak of it again" I said clearly as possible

"Athrun what are you doing?" I heard come from the link as I saw Kira walk in. He looked at the camera and smiled

"oh hello kagome how are you doing?" he asked as I smiled

"good how are you Kira?" I asked

"fine just tired couldn't sleep last night" he said as I nodded

"so that's why that guy came and took your stuff?" asked Athrun as I nodded

"so when are you coming back?" he asked as I shrugged

"that guy made me realize some things and I'm confused at the moment I need to find the answers before that can happen. As well as the meeting with the Chairman and staff. Also my old boyfriends memorial is going to be held soon" I said getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Wait why are you going before my father and the council?" asked Athrun as I came out of my thoughts. I scratched my head embarrassed

"I might be getting my own ship or I might be switching to Waltfeldts division" I said as Nicol started gaping like a fish and Athrun doing a combination of both that and a wide eyed stare. Kira was just staring at me with blank eyes.

"My father suggested this?" he asked as I nodded

"Are you allowed to stay on here with us?" asked Kira as I shrugged

"Still not sure on that option my hearing is in 3 days though it was supposed to be in 2 weeks but I'll be very busy considering I have to get my families funerals underway and ready" I said as he nodded slightly

"I still can't believe my father suggested it though" he said as I shrugged

"can't ask why or it'll be rejected" I said as he nodded

"so what have you meant by Yzack becoming grouchier?" I asked as Kira spoke up

"he's even more colder then before and he's not been speaking to anyone but Dearka and the captain when he has to" said kira as my eyes stared up at the roof of the hut.

"ooh I think he kicked again" Sango said as she rubbed her tummy earning a curious eye from Nicol

"how far along are you?" he asked as Sango smiled.

"just over 5 months" Sango said as I heard Miroku calling for us.

"in here Miroku" I called as I saw the flap open and he came marching in and sat beside Sango wrapping his hand around her waist.

"kagome who are they?" he asked as I shook my head

"Athrun Nicol and Kira and Guys this is Miroku" I said introducing them to each other.

"Nicol come here that guy is here again" I heard come from their side in Yzacks voice as Nicol turned and yelled

"is it that Waltfeldt guy again?" he called back as we saw the door open again only enough to see his eye

"yea so come on he was asking me if I had seen any remaining things of kagome" we heard as he suddenly opened the door when I made eye contact with him

"why aren't you back yet?" he asked as we suddenly heard someone calling out

"hey kid where did you go I need to get done here. All of her stuff has to be taken to my.." the voice trailed off as he came into view. His eyes widened then smiled as he walked in.

"Hello Gome how are you?" he asked smiling brightly as I laughed

"I'm doing fine. Your going to be there right?" I asked kind of lowly as he stopped smiling

"of course I would be there Gome how could I not be there to get you through this?" he asked as I smiled sadly

"You do remember Lasher's one year Anniversary is also coming up right?" he asked as I nodded looking at him

"how can I not remember that Andy it was the first thing on my mind since a week ago before my family was.." I trailed off my sentence as I felt tears springing from my eyes as I furiously rubbed them with my sleeve. I felt Sangos and Mirokus arms wrap around me in a comforting hug as I smiled slightly.

"it's okay Gome I also talked to Lacus and when she found out she was almost in tears she said she'll be there also. She couldn't believe this was happening to you" he said his eyes looking the other way as his fists clenched tightly together

"Lacus? You mean Lacus Clyne?" Athrun said speaking up as I nodded

"She was my child hood friend since as far back as I remember. But I hadn't spoken to her in at least a few months" I said as I suddenly felt an eerie feeling coming from behind me as I took a dagger from my arm strap. I put my finger to my lips as I turned and threw the dagger it went through the door flap and a thud rang from outside as I got up and opened the flap to see a man laying their as I picked him up by his brown hair. The dagger going into his skull.

"Kagome why did you do that?" I heard Sango say alarmed as I saw his hair growing longer out of my grasp. It turned a pure white and his eyes a violet color. I felt a sudden burning sensation ring through my hand as I dropped him and held my sizzling hand.

"Damn it!" I growled my fangs going through my spell. My nose was burning with the scent of my sizzling hand as the man stood up.

"why Kagome it has been so long" he said in a laughing voice as I growled deeply at the man.

end chapter 15

* * *

well that's all for now i'm trying to get out a new chapter for My new life the athrun kagome one and it's like 1:19 am right now so be happy with this i'm very sorry for the wait. I also looked at my reviews! i had none last chapter! why is life so mean? please review for this lonely Authoress

LGGOTW


	16. A Flame as I think it is

I'd like to share this flame I just recieved welli myself think it is a flame It is from deathbyhugs. She wrpte:

_First of all, Kira and Cagalli are BROTHER AND SISTER! You fail to capitalize everyone's names, which is completely absurd. Didn't you learn how to spell correctly in grade 3! And when you have someone speaking you also fail to capitalize the first letter example: "course I will fluffy" I said as rin came out from behind his leg" it should be "'Course I will Fluffy" and having Sesshomaru's name as fluffy is just plain out wrong, unless it is being used as a nickname, or in a joking manner. And this part: "i said as i kissed kougas cheek and hugged ayame and sango" the I's should be capitalized and you ALWAYS, ALWAYS capitalize someone's name, I don't care how many times I have to say it. And you spell Fllay's name wrong, just look at how I spelt it. You should always have someone talking on a new line, not in the same god damn paragraph. Lessage is not a word. To spell Inuyasha or Inu Yasha you spell it that way. And please, please, please stop this grammer crap, it's disturbing!_

I would like you to know I do know thatKira and Cagalliare Brother and Sisiter but in my story they are NOT. SoI do know I'm not very good at grammer. I happen to not see any other people complaining besides you! So if you do not like it F it. Don't read it then. I swearI have had no other complaints besides you. I do also know thatI call Sesshomarufluffy. But it is a nickname for him from Rin and maybe Kagome. AlsoI know fllay is a character their is just some creepy aura around her. Especially in the Andrew Waltfeldt episodes. So she does not earn my respect butI just checked my Gundam Seed sources and you are regretfully correct on how to spell her name. I have 77 reviews for this story including yours and yours is the only one complaining. Silverblood001 andI have already cleared up our problems on my story and thatI have come to terms on it. But you point out alot of them to me whenI know it. Also if you look through the reviews thatI have got you'll see a whole bunch of character names that are not capitalized so deal with it.

LGGOTW


	17. Old mate Dead mate

Chapter 17 Old mate Dead mate

"Bankotsu you scum" I yelled as I grabbed my laptop hearing the many questions from them

"Miroku you stay here with Sango I can take care of the scum" I growled as I raced out of the hut as I put the lap top in front of my face.

"Sorry guys" I said jumping high over the village as I heard shouts from down below.

"Gome what's happening? Do you mean to tell me that weirdo Bankotsu is back?" Andy asked as I nodded

"Yeas it seems so" I said as I flew through the forest to where his aura was as I saw him standing their with Banryuu over his shoulder.

"Kagome so nice to see you again" he yelled as I landed a few yards away from him as I set the lap top down. I pulled Sorrow out of its sheath and stood in a ready position.

"I don't think so" I growled letting my spell drop completely as I saw him gasp his eyes wide then smile as I stared him down

"well look my pet is now even more delicious" He said setting Banryuu in to the ground as he took step towards me. I jumped back a bit as I felt my sword ringing with the power it was holding.

"Kagome why do you resist me I was your mate after all" He said as I shook my head.

"I was never your mate you forced your self on me" I yelled feeling my grip tighten before I placed Sorrow back in its sheath. I let the poison in my nails start to come forward as it dripped from them. I let my nails grow as well as my fangs lengthen into its larger canines.

"Oh don't be that way I only wanted to play" he soothed as I ran at him clawing for him as my poison started to burn at his shirt and chest. He suddenly stopped and looked at me

"You'll pay for that wench" he yelled dangerously as he brought his hand up to his chest. He then dug his fingertips into his blood as he then looked me in the eye again.

"Good bye kagome" he yelled as he raced at me but before he could touch me I kneed him and did a round house kick as he went skidding back. But, that hadn't stopped him as he ran at me but had enough time to fake a punch with his right fist then with his other smash me in the face as I could feel my inner youkai fighting with me as I fought it off while dodging him.

"What's wrong little Gome can't keep up?" he shouted mockingly as I growled low.

"You will never see the day break again" I yelled as I brought my claws to his stomach again and my hand went through as I then felt his hand at my throat as his fingers snaked around my throat.

"it seems I win" he said as I looked at him fake lust in my eyes. I could here my laptop and their voices yelling at me.

"I'm so sorry Bankotsu I was so wrong to defy you will you take me back?" I asked seductively as his smile returned and his hands went around my waist.

"that's a good girl" he purred as I put my arms around his neck as I then kissed him lightly but he was now drunk and reckless as I pushed him away then Took Sorrow and drove it through his neck as his head rolled away and his body seemed to deteriorate in front of me. I felt some of the blood spray as some got in my hair and on my clothes.

"Filthy Trash" I yelled as I saw a mark on his back. It was the same mark as on Narakus back. A spider but then it was lost in a poof of miasma. I then felt another presence as I turned to see Miroku trying to hold Sango back as she was using her boomerang for leverage.

"Sango I am fine you should not be doing this" I said as she fell into my arms

"But Kagome you might have been killed I couldn't take that" She said as I smiled

"I am not am I and I could take care of it" I said as I pointed to the Banryuu

"And look I have a new sword" I said as I walked over and pulled it out of the ground and held it up straight as it hummed in my hands.

"But kagome what if.." she started but I cut her off

"Its done and over with so there is no sense in worrying now" I said looking to the Lap top. I picked it up with my other hand as I rested the Banryuu on my shoulder.

"I will tell you all the truth later I must not let her know He is back" I said as Andy nodded as well as the others

"Andy you are going to my hearing right?" I asked him as he nodded

"of course you might be changing crews or becoming your own crew. It all goes as the council and commander sees fit" Andy said as I nodded

"I have planned the memorial for a day from now okay?" I said looking at the Banryuu that was on my shoulder.

"Ok I will also notify Lacus" he said as I remembered the others

"Athrun, Nicol, Yzack and Kira you guys are allowed to come but that is only if you can let Raww La Krueze to let you off. Tell Dearka he is also" I said as they nodded

"Oh Gome I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time at my Mansion since I have to say its been a year since when you were last here" he said as I smiled and nodded

"only a little maybe a week but no longer if that's alright" I said as he nodded

"I understand you want to keep looking for your brother" he said as I nodded and felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Come on kagome I think I just heard my father and the other slayers yelling" Sango told me as she started to walk away as I smiled after her.

"I'll only be a moment more" I called out to her and then turned my attention back to the screen/laptop. My human form taking over my demon form making me appear human once again.

"You must not speak of Naraku when she is around understand me? She is pregnant and does not need to know he is alive again. Her family and village was slaughtered by him and her brother was used as his slave. She has gone through enough now" I said as I felt my fangs growing even longer.

"So you didn't kill him?" asked Nicol as I nodded

"iie I didn't he was tricky and kidnapped my brother as well as my pet wolf, Sano. He is now somewhere in this era and it's really ticking me off. I mean I have to return to your era for the Funeral and then all the meetings and Lashers one year anniversary" I said as I felt Kilala rubbing against my leg. I picked the little kitten up and placed her on my shoulder. I petted her soft fur as she purred

"Who is Lasher kagome anyway?" asked Kira as I smiled sadly.

"my old boyfriend he was killed in combat against some rebels near Andy's mansion and died in my arms. His memorial is only a week away now so I lost My family near the same time now that he died" I said as I felt Kilala licking my cheek. I smiled as I heard a dark chuckle from behind me as I turned quickly the laptop still in my hand and Kilala had jumped off my shoulder transforming as I set the laptop down again. I looked around as I suddenly hear panting and running as I held the Banryuu in a ready position but dropped it as set it down seeing and injured Kagura and Kanna

"Lady Kagome!" cried Kagura her feather speeding towards me as I made a bow and shooting it from where they came as it filled with miko powers. I then heard the laugh again as I saw a copy of Naraku walk in smiling as always. Kagura ran to me hugging me crying and Kanna grabbing onto my leg shaking with fear. I stared him down as Kagura cried. I slipped from their grip walking to him as I made my golden claw gloves materialize on my hands as they burned red like hot flames from the deepest pits of hell.

"Kilala protect Kagura and Kanna" I yelled out as she got in front of them

"Well we meet again Miko or should I say Demon. But you look irresistible either way. Your little brother cries for you at night when I watch him from his bed room" he says calmly as I snarled at him my miko powers were making me glow as my hair blew up lightly around me as I glared at him

"Since when were you so nice? Kohaku lived in the dungeons when he lived under your control so why is my brother so different" I said as he smiled and vanished behind me as I did not bother to move. He had his face just near my ear.

"why would I do that to my Mate's little brother and her pet wolf? I wanted nothing from the slayer so I did not" he said as he licked my ear. I turned and dug my gold claws into his cheek as it tore off and started bleeding and sizzling as it melted. His eyes turned into slits as his demon heeling started it's work of healing him

"Why miko I wouldn't do that again if you want your brother to be unharmed as well as your pet Sano" he said as I huffed slightly taking a step towards him and letting my markings seep out from the spell

"I know you are the one who cast this so what does it mean?" I asked pointing to the destruction kanji on my forehead as well as the other tattoos leaving out the one under my breast that I had found changing

"Is it that you Cannot read? It says Destruction. I have found out by searching the scrolls of my Oldest library that their was a prophecy made about you more then 100 years ago. It stated that a young girl would come out of nowhere and group herself with a half demon, a kit pup, a monk and a slayer. They would defeat an evil and she would leave once again. Then it went into her description and it would then go onto say she would descend to a higher power a goddess of destruction yet still be Pure. Then it finally went into the spell of how to uncover the persons markings and abilities. One of your abilities is to change into any type of demon so at the time it changed you to a dog because you remember the Mutt brothers" He said as I stared at him

"Understand now miko?" he asked as I shook my head but got the urge to try it as I thought of a type of demon.

"wolf" I said as I felt myself changing again and a brown wolf tail and my hair long and black as I stood stock still.

"No fucken way" I said as I then changed to another as I changed into a green fox demon as I smiled at him

"oh this is fun" I said as I rose the plants out of the ground as the solidified into iron and steel as he tried to get out as it kept reapplying itself. I smiled as I picked up Banryuu and swung it clear through his chest as I smiled in apprehension as he shattered and a wooden doll and I stepped on it smashing and shattering the little doll. Its pieces shooting in different directions as I morphed back into my human form as my markings stayed on me as I felt myself being held tightly by two people and my shirt being soaked. I looked down at Kagura and Kanna and held them tightly as they cried into my shirt.

"how can he back! I wanted to be out of his control" cried Kagura as I rubbed their backs.

"Has the mark reappeared on your backs?" I asked as Kagura and Kanna's hands slipped under the back of their shirts but smiled when they felt nothing

"no I don't have it but now how are we supposed to be safe? Our home is in a village of humans where we protect them?" She asked as I smiled and nodded

"You may stay in my home it is much safer their. But right now you should stay with me I have to return before Sango comes again. Also you must not say a word to her She is in no condition to fight" I said seeing them nod as I put my hand over Kagura's wound then let my Miko power seep out and heal her injured shoulder.

"Kagome do you have any leads as to how Naraku is still alive? As well as what he meant by your little brother and wolf?" Asked Kanna softly as I averted their gazes

"He had emptied half of his soul into a new body that was a replica of him in the southern mountains. He said that it would activate 5 months after he died since he somehow knew he would. When he said my little brother and wolf he meant Souta and my wolf Sano. He kidnapped them and has them in his castle as to which I have no idea as to where it is. He has killed my family and almost of my friends. Luckily I was their and I was still trained instead of not practicing" I said as Kagura looked me in the eye

"What of the Jewel? Where is it?" She asked as I sighed

" It is still in my possession but I am not allowed to release the information as to where exactly it is" I said as she nodded

"I understand. Do the others know as of yet?" She asked as I nodded

"All except Sesshomaru at the very moment" I said as she nodded but drew her fan as she held it in the ready position. I turned to see Kagura in front of my laptop as Kagura started to chant

"Dance of the Dragon.." She yelled as she was about to swing her fan but I grabbed her fan and covered her mouth before she could use it

"Don't That is mine" I said as she nodded slightly

"You are doing black magic?" She said calmly as I smiled nervously

"No it is not black magic it is what I call a laptop. I use it as a means of communication to my world" I said as she nodded slightly

"And Kanna your mirror will not work on it, it has no soul" I said happily as I turned to her

"now we must go back to Sango's village before she comes again"I said cheerfully as we started back

End chapter 17


	18. UpDaTe SrY

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
